Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover
by otpreamynavy
Summary: AU. Reamy with Karmy friendship. Amy is a lesbian but only Karma knows that. She has the biggest crush on one of the most popular girls in school, Reagan. Too bad Reagan never noticed her until Karma comes up with one of her "brilliant" plans.
1. Chapter 1

Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover

There she was. The coolest, most popular girl in school, Reagan. She came in late to class which was a severe habit of hers. After she received backlash from the teacher which she responded with an eye-roll and she sat down.

She sat in the first row to the far right. That was her chair and everyone knew it. I sat in the center, back so I could have a direct view to the side of her face.

She had the sexiest profile I have ever seen. She had long, black, shiny hair almost always in a ponytail leading to purple tips. A tattoo which excellently complimented her neck and the strongest jaw that she would clench in class if she ever got mad. Which I had the pleasure of seeing every day in this class when Karma would remind the teacher of the homework she forgot to assign.

Yes the girl of my dreams was sitting only ten feet away from me but it might as well have been a thousand. Reagan was what Karma and I referred to as the "untouchables". The "untouchables" were the most popular kids of Hester High, Reagan along with Liam Booker, Shane Harvey and even my own step-sister made up this group.

Then there was Karma and I. I guess you could call us the "inbetweeners". We weren't popular or different just normal mixed with a hint of lame. But that all changed the day Karma told me of her scheme. Her ideas were usually dumb but they never really resulted in anything. This idea was dumb too but the domino effect it had was something not one person could ever predict.

*Bell rings*

"Okay, class dismissed." My relieved math teacher said.

As I head toward the cafeteria Karma catches up to me and grabs my arm.

"Amy meet me in the field just outside the library I have something to tell you." And she takes off.

"Umm… Okay."

I loved Karma. She was my best friend and despite leaving often she would always come back and that meant a lot to me, especially since my dad left and not once did he come back.

I grabbed a tray and walked outside to the field. Karma would have picked the hottest day of the year to sit outside.

As I'm sitting in the field of grass by myself I see Reagan walk outside the library toward the parking lot. Hester High doesn't want to make us feel like prisoners so they give us the choice of being able to leave for lunch which she does every day. Karma and I don't have cars and aren't friends with any of the cool kids to catch a ride out of here.

I think I must have stared too long because I saw her look at me. The turkey meat almost fell out of my mouth as her eyes connected with mine. I always get butterflies when I see her but she's never really noticed me. Except for that one time she needed to borrow a pencil which I conveniently didn't have at the time. But this glance made my stomach knot up and I felt like I was on this rollercoaster. My heart accelerated and I thought I would have a heart attack but then she looked away.

I was able to swallow my lunch and she looked at me once again. But this time I swore I saw her smile before she looked away again. I immediately turned around to see if there was someone she might have known behind me but there was no one insight.

My eyes followed her through the parking lot. I saw her get inside this shiny, black, brand new Jeep and she was off to whatever secret life she lived.

As fast as she leaves so does my happiness.

"Ouch! Karma what the fuck!"

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you an apple." She said innocently.

"Yeah but you didn't have to throw it at me. Anyway why are we here?"

"Well this plan I have must be kept in secret. Here take this." She handed me a red and black plaid shirt.

"What is this?"

"Your outfit for tonight."

"What exactly is happening tonight?" I ask with an annoyed look on my face.

"Tonight is the night you and me announce our relationship to the entire school at Shane Harvery's party."

"Karma did you eat your mom's brownies again?"

She sighed. "No Amy, we are gonna fake lesbians so we can be popular. Well at least I'm gonna fake being a lesbian but that's the plan."

"Karma this is dumber than the time you faked being blind. I'm not doing it."

"Amy aren't you tired of being a nobody this year because I am. We are juniors and a total of ten people know our names, including our teachers. This is our way to get noticed by everyone including the untouchables. This our shot at being part of the untouchables." She said looking up, hope in her voice.

"Karma that's your excuse for every idea you have. This is different. What's the real reason we are gonna do this?"

"Word around the school is that Liam Booker has the hot's for lesbians." She mumbled quickly.

"Okay absolutely not. I'm not gonna be part of this at all." I said as I begin to stand up.

"Oh Amy please! This is all I've ever wanted. He is all I've ever wanted this year." She said with tears beginning to form.

I felt bad for Karma she's been obsessing over this guy all year and I feel like she would do the same for me.

"Ugh fine! But I'm not wearing plaid that's a stereotype. I hate stereotypes." I demanded.

She shrieked and hugged me. "You're the greatest friend a gal could ask for. So how was your day? Anything exciting happen?"

"Well I think Reagan smiled at me after class." I said proudly.

"Aww Amy your fantasy of her is so cute. The fact that you think you have a chance with her gives me hope of anything." She says genuinely.

"Really? My crush of her is unrealistic but us faking lesbians to get Liam's interest isn't a bit too much?" I say wide-eyed.

"No, not at all. You see Liam is a player but at least he's single. Reagan has been in a relationship with Duke since like freshman year. Not only are you into a straight girl but you could possibly be a home wrecker." She says matter of factly.

All I could do was roll my eyes. "But she drives a Jeep and is a DJ that's sooo gay" I whined.

"I thought you hated stereotypes?"

"Not when they work in my favor." I sighed and rested on Karma's shoulder.

Karma was right I could never get a girl like Reagan. At least that's what I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

The rest of the day went by rather quick and it involved a lot of Karma briefing me on our mission. She basically was telling me how to be gay. Granted I've never been with a girl, I'm pretty sure I knew how to do gay right.

The party started at nine but Karma insisted we come at ten to make an entrance. I told her nobody would notice but she didn't care, she made me take the dirty city bus at night with her to Harvey's house. So with her in her floral dress and me in my "dykey" plaid shirt and jeans we took the half hour ride to Harvey's house. It went pretty smooth until some homeless guy called us Ellen and Portia before he got off.

"You see its working." Karma had to point out.

"My question is how does he even know who they are?"

We got off the bus and walked a block until we finally reached our destination. Harvey's house was two stories high but it packed at least a hundred kids in there. There were lights flashing from the windows and a Bebe Rexha song blasting from inside.

How his neighbor's haven't murdered him yet baffles me because this is how every one of his parties supposedly went. Then again Shane had the ability to charm the pants off of anyone and this is including half the baseball team. Even if they won't admit it.

The door was wide open when we got there and it was like nothing I have ever seen before. People were making out everywhere. On every piece of furniture some guy was taking body shots off of some girl and people were dancing on top of tables.

"Karma are you sure this is a good idea?" I spoke over the music.

"Yes just follow my lead." She grabbed my hand and walked to the middle of the house.

"Party's here!" She screamed while waving her hand in the air.

Everyone looked at her but said nothing. Some guy in the corner yelled "What are you Snooki circa 2009?" and everyone laughed.

Karma turned a bright shade of red and hauled me to the back of the room.

"Cheer up, Snooki is everyone's favorite." I said as I folded my arms.

"Okay plan B, find Shane Harvey." She said looking around the room.

"Ooo I can see his quiff from here. Let's go." She dragged me outside. Shane was leaning on the fence talking to Duke, it was weird it was like they were flirting. But Shane was gay and pretty promiscuous so I'm not surprised if he flirted with every guy he knew.

"Excuse me Duke, we need to speak with Shane real quick." Karma said as she literally put herself between Shane and him.

"Ugh. Sure, I better get back to Reagan anyway. I'll see you around Shane." He said awkwardly as he left.

My heart stopped when he said her name. Maybe this is my chance to speak to her. I saw her on the other side of the yard talking to a few other kids. She had a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Smoking is a terrible habit but damn did she look good.

She wore a black leather jacket, white v-neck, skinny jeans and classic vans. She had side cornrows in her hair leaving the rest of it straight. She looked beautiful but that was an understatement. After another puff of her cig, she threw to the floor, stomped on it and I saw her leave hand in hand with Duke.

"So Shane you owe me a favor for doing your history homework." Karma said.

"Ughh right, isn't inviting you here enough." Shane said all sassy.

"I want you to nominate me and my girlfriend for Homecoming queens." She said as she kissed my hand.

I gasped and coughed a bit. I never expected this.

"What? Are you guys are a couple? I knew it! I needed some lesbian energy in my life. This is so exciting!" Shane said clapping while jumping up and down.

"What the fuck are you talking about Karma. I never agreed to this." I whispered to her.

"Just go with it." She replied.

Shane took off and gabbed a microphone that was directly connected to the speakers via Bluetooth. He got up on the patio table and called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman this year at Hester High we will make history. Our school is about being different and in these modern times its mandatory that we catch up by nominating the school's first LESBIAN HOMECOMING QUEENS!" He shouted into the microphone.

Everyone started to scream and cheer. Multiple people were yelling "Who?", "Who is it?"

"Yes tonight we are blessed to be in the presence of these two goddesses. I present to you our next queens, Karma Ashcroft and Emily Rodentfeld!" He pointed at us.

Everyone cheered and started chanting "Karmily"

At this point I don't know what's worse. The fact that I've taken classes with this guy since sixth grade and he can't remember my name or the fact that he put the word rodent in my last name.

Everyone started crowding around us, telling us to kiss. Karma loved the attention but I couldn't do it. I ran pass the crowd through the house.

I could hear Shane say "Uh-oh one of our Queens has a bit of stage fright at the moment. But at least we have Karma." And everyone cheered again.

I ran to the front of his house and sat at a bench that was placed there. I could feel the tears fall freely down my cheek. I wiped them away aggressively.

"Are you okay?"

I turned around to see my fantasy crush standing right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sledgehammer

I think my mouth hung open for about five minutes as I stared at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked me once more.

I broke out of my trance and said "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure because it looked like you were crying a second ago." She said as she sat down beside me.

I could feel everything inside my tighten and tense. I hope she didn't notice.

"Yeah it's just.. I.. I got a lil anxious in there with everyone crowding around me." I stuttered out.

Didn't I see her leave with Duke before Shane made the announcement?

"Yeah I could see that. Tell me something, your name is Amy Raudenfeld not Emily Rodentfeld right?"

Oh my God, she knew my name. My eyes widened and she looked at me weird.

"Yeah it's Amy Raudenfeld but it's not that big of deal. I doubt anyone noticed anyway." I say trying to act nonchalantly.

"Yeah but I noticed." She said resting her arm on the back of the bench and took out a pack of cigarettes offering me one with her other hand.

I decided to take one. How could I say no to her?

I sat there for about a minute not really knowing what to do with it.

"Put it in your mouth and let me light it." She demanded with one already in hers.

She lit hers and then mine. She blew the smoke out of her nose so expertly. Her eyes and lips were so sexy, I couldn't keep my eyes off them. I put the cigarette to my mouth and as I took my first puff it entered the wrong pathway putting me into a coughing frenzy.

"Here drink some of this." She said handing me a beer.

I took a gulp which stopped my coughing and said, "Wrong hole."

She replied, "That's what she said" and we both laughed.

"You don't smoke do you?" She asked me.

"No, not really." I said looking down.

"Then why did you take one." She asked curiously.

"I… uh …"

"Amy! There you are. We've been looking for you everywhere." Karma and Shane said in really weird synchronization.

"Ooo, I see you're getting yourself acquainted with Reagan." Shane said.

I swear I saw Karma wink at me and I pray that Reagan didn't notice.

"Well now you know her name and it's Raudenfeld, Shane not Rodentfeld. It's your fault if they plaque this poor girl with that nickname all year." Reagan told him.

"Oh yeah, sorry Amy." He said with a fake sad face.

"I think I better get going." Reagan said as she got up.

"I think I saw Duke hanging out in front of his mustang." Shane said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay….." She gave him an arched eyebrow and just walked away.

My shoulders slumped and I couldn't hide my disappointed look. She didn't even say goodbye but then again I should be grateful, this is the most she's ever spoken to me.

I looked up to the evil twins above me and said, "So what's next on the Gay Agenda?"


	4. Chapter 4

Girls like girls

The party at Shane's house was getting crazy. The music was getting louder, the lights were flashing quicker and I was getting drunker.

I was letting myself go and I couldn't tell what made me more confident: the sweat of the people I was dancing on drenched over me or the taste of Vodka in my breathe. All I knew is that this moment wouldn't last forever, I had to make my move now.

She was standing against the wall inside the house smoking a cigarette this time. She was by herself, I was getting a little tired of this "I'm too cool for everything" act she was putting on.

I walked up to her, pulled the cigarette from her mouth and placed it into mine. I looked straight into her eyes and took a deep puff of it. She looked shocked and maybe even a little turned on. Then I went closer to her mouth, I saw her lips part. I blew a steady stream of smoke right into her mouth and she slowly inhaled it.

"Woah." Was all she said.

"I know."

I stood there just inches away from her mouth and I was keeping steady eye contact. Then I started looking back and forth from her big, sexy lips to her almond shaped eyes. I could tell she was locked in a trance. My lips started getting closer to hers.

"Amy, we shouldn't do this. This is a mistake." Is all she whispered to me.

"So." And I kissed her slowly and deeply. A moan escaped her mouth as I pushed her gently into the wall.

I could hear everyone around us gasping and I could feel their eyes on us. None of it mattered when I could feel her tongue fighting for dominance with mine. Her hand grabbed the back of my neck pulling me into a deeper kiss and both my hands were squeezing her perfect ass. She pulled slowly out of the kiss and went to whisper something in my ear…

"Ouch! Karma what the fuck!" I say pressing a hand to the side of my head.

"I asked you a question Amy and you clearly were day-dreaming so I had to do something." She said innocently.

"Do me a favor next time and NEVER bring apples to lunch with you."

Those were how all my day-dreams went. I gained confidence and was able to seduce Reagan even though I knew it would never happen. It was like our conversation never happened between Reagan and I at the party. It's been four days of non-stop Karmily and Reagan hasn't said one word to me. Although, now when she walks in late to class just before she sits down I see her take a quick glance in my direction but that's about it.

Karma and I are out having lunch in the field again because everything we do now is supposedly "classified information".

I see Reagan and Duke, walk out of the library holding hands, smiling and looking so in love. Karma could see the disappointment in my face as I stared at them.

"Are you still hooked on her? Amy we are in a committed relationship now, people can't think you're not in this a 100%" Karma told me.

I rolled my eyes and replied. "No Karma, Liam is the one who can't know. What exactly will happen if he thinks we are not lesbians? Will his penis physically be unable to become erect if he knows?" I say sarcastically.

She gives me a dirty look and reaches over to grab an apple.

"Wait! I was just kidding." I say laughing.

Karma then begins to mess with me even more by climbing on top of me, pushing me to the ground, and starts tickling me. We both start laughing rather loud and we attract a small crowd of people admiring us. They start chanting "Karmily" because no one around here will take the time to learn my effing name so I'm stuck being Emily.

I look up to see the people a little better and then Reagan and Duke walk past them heading to the gym. They are still holding hands but I see Reagan pop her head out to see us, while Duke doesn't even notice us. She kind of looked sad but I really couldn't tell with Karma straddling me.

"Look at the time. Amy we have to head over to the gym for the pep rally they are holding for us." Karma said as she began to grab her stuff and stand up.

"Right. Great. Ashcroft and Rodentfeld make their debut." I say all red and flustered from laughing and being tickled.

Karma sticks out her hand and I grab it because it's our obligation to look like a real couple as much as possible, apparently.

"You know I kind of like holding hands with you, it's probably the only pro in this entire thing." I say.

She smiles and kisses my cheek. "I told you Karmily isn't so bad. Look they are even making posters of us." She says pointing to the decorated gym wall.

It was a picture of us that they found on Karma's Instagram. Written over us was 'Vote for Karma and Emily because Karmily ends in ily (I Love You).'

"That is probably the worst thing I have ever seen. It's Karmy and what does the whole ily thing supposed to be?"

"Just shut up, smile, and wave." She says as we walk into the gym.

The gym was filled because the rally was mandatory. We step to the center with everyone cheering us on and I am surprised to find out my step-sister Lauren and her boyfriend Tommy were the opposing candidates.

She gives us a dirty look and says "This is total bull and you guys know it. Karma is as straight as a ruler and Amy well…."

Principal Penelope begins to speak but I drown her out. I see Reagan and Duke in the first row of the bleachers, next to Shane and Liam.

Liam, Shane, and even Duke wave hi to us, which Karma eagerly replies, but Reagan is just sitting there staring at us, or maybe just me.

I go back into focus when Lauren grabs the mic from Penelope and says "They are faking it to get the nomination. They are not even real lesbians."

Everyone is quiet at first, sitting their shocked with mouths dropped. Then you can hear them start getting angry, I could hear "Are you serious?" or "That's awful, they should be punished." I hope I was wrong but I'm pretty sure I even heard a guy yell "Kill them." And I hope I was wrong again but I think I heard people agree with that statement.

Penelope looks at us and talks into the microphone "Karma and Emily is this true?"

Karma just stands their looking shocked and scared. I decide to take action because I don't want to be burned alive by these hippies.

"Well if we are faking it, would we do this?" And I grab Karmas face with my hand and pull her into this deep kiss. I kissed her so passionately because I imagined her as Reagan. In my mind the red hair turned to jet black as I kissed her so deep and intense.

I pull away and Karma has this shocked and happy look on her face. Everyone is quiet for a second and then they all stand up and scream "Karmily".

I speak into the microphone and say "My name is Amy" but just my luck I get drowned out by the screaming crowd.

Karma and I hug and she whispers "Thanks for saving my ass"

I reply "My ass too. We are in this together."

Then we hold hands and start waving to the crowd.

I see Reagan get up with this disgusted/hurt/angry look on her face. Did she and Duke just get into a fight? Is she okay? She walks out of the gym still looking impeccably beautiful stuffing her hands into her pants pocket.

I want to go follow her but Karma's grip is as tough as iron.

Shane walks up to us and says the whole gang wants to invite us out to lunch for being so brave and strong out there. Before I can decline because why wouldn't I. Karma says yes, as happy as a little child.

I see her and Liam making flirtatious eye contact and I leave and head over to class.

The school day ended rather quickly. Karma and I head over to meet Shane and Liam so they can give us a ride out to eat. We all decide on Chipotle and Liam tells us that Duke and Reagan will meet us over there. My heart skips a beat a little but I know I shouldn't get my hopes up again.

Chipotle was surprisingly not that busy and we all sat down outside. We were all making small talk and out of the corner of my eye I see Reagan's Jeep pull up. Her and Duke get out of it and she goes to sit with us and he heads inside.

She gives us a soft hello and sits on the other side of the table. As far away from me as possible.

"Where's Duke?" Shane asks.

"He's ordering food inside." She replies. You can tell she doesn't want to be here.

"Oh, well I need a refill anyway." Shane says as he gets up and walks inside.

Karma and Liam have been talking nonstop about some lame stuff. I wasn't paying attention, all I could see was Reagan. She was looking away but when she noticed me staring she gave me this dirty look.

After a few minutes of debating, I decide to go and sit next to her since I was just full of bold moves today.

"Hey." I say cheerfully.

"Hi" She replies dryly still looking down.

"Are you okay? You looked kind of upset during the pep-rally, did something happen?"

She looked up at me with the dirtiest look I think I have ever seen in my whole life.

"Like you care. How about you save your campaigning for someone who would actually vote for you, Emily."

I freeze. It's like my heart broke right there. She might as well have stabbed me with a knife I think it would have hurt less.

"What took you guys so long?" Liam asked.

Shane and Duke looked back at each other and Shane said, "Duke was just getting his bowl filled and I was getting a refill."

Duke gives him this weird look and sits down next to Reagan. "Here honey, the burrito bowl you wanted."

"I'm not hungry anymore, I lost my appetite." She says looking right at me.

I get up and go to my original seat. I think everyone noticed the tension but didn't dare question it.

I just stared at my tacos. I couldn't eat them, I couldn't do anything. I could feel the tears start falling down my face. What did I do? Of course she would hate me after only talking to me once?

I couldn't take it anymore. I stand up without saying anything and walk inside to the bathroom.

I can hear Shane saying to get him more napkins. Sometimes I feel invisible around everyone.

I walk into the empty bathroom and start balling my eyes out. I go to the sink and start washing my face, trying to calm myself down. I hear the door open, hoping that it was Karma.

"Hey."

I look behind me to see Reagan standing by the door. But this time I wasn't sure if she was a Goddess or the Devil…


	5. Chapter 5

Where Are U Now

My eyes were all puffy and red, all I did was look at her and then look away.

"Listen, I'm sorry I really didn't mean what I said back there. I'm having a real shitty day and I was just being a bitch."

"That's an understatement" I folded my arms and mumbled under my breathe.

"Yeah I know. But listen it's obvious that all of us are going to be hanging out a lot and I think we should get to know each other."

"Listen, I know what I am to you guys. I don't need your pity, I know the only reason you are talking to me is because Karma and I are the school's first lesbian couple. When you think about it I doubt you have ever noticed me once before." I say bitterly.

"Well that is part of the reason." She chuckles to herself looking up.

"What?!" I ask confused.

She's still leaning on the wall and says "The point is your friend is…"

"My girlfriend." I interrupted her. Karma can't say I'm not putting effort into our 'relationship'.

She rolled her eyes. "Your GIRLfriend is becoming friends with my friends so we can't exactly escape each other. And I have noticed you. "

It's not like I would mind being with Reagan all the time. But I'm angry right now so… "Like When?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"When have you actually tried to talk to me? I've had classes with you since freshman year but not once have you actually tried to talk to me. You were too busy partying with Liam and Shane or sitting on Duke's lap to ever give a damn about anyone else." I asserted.

She look really hurt from what I just said. I regret ever saying it. Here I am with my ultimate crush apologizing to me and I'm venting my anger with Karma on to her.

"You know what? I'm sorry I ever came in here. I actually thought you were different but you're just a bitch. I'm sure you'll have no problem being elected homecoming queen, you're so basic I'm surprised this school hasn't made you their messiah yet." And she walked right out of the bathroom.

I looked up and whispered, "Shit. I fucked this up so badly."

After another five minutes of hating myself and crying I walked back out to the gang. Reagan and Duke were gone and it was just Shane, Liam, and Karma laughing like old pals. It's funny how someone whose known you for the majority of their life is having a mental breakdown in the bathroom but they're too busy to notice because they are talking to someone they have just met a day ago.

"Amy! What took you so long with the napkins? I was tempted to use Liam's shirt." Shane says looking down at Liam's clothing in complete disdain.

"Hey, I'm a painter. We are allowed to get stains on our clothing occasionally." Liam says defending himself.

"Oh Liam you are so talented. You should show me your paintings sometimes." Karma says with a grin ear to ear. Liam just looks at her with this seductive look.

After watching them have eye sex for two minutes, Shane drove all of us home. I went to my bedroom and just stayed in bed realizing what a complete failure everything has become. Karma stayed up all night texting me what Liam was telling her and how into her he must be. I didn't even bother replying because I'm so over all of this and unfortunately its only just begin.

…..

It's Friday and I haven't seen Reagan at all. She skipped math class all week and has been going out for lunch every day. I hope this hasn't been because of me.

"Amy! I need to talk to you." Karma flagged me down.

I've been trying to avoid Karma as much as possible since this has all started. She hasn't paid any attention to me unless it's in front of a crowd….

Karma grabs my face and kisses me firmly on the mouth. It was so convenient that it was right in the middle of the cafeteria.

Some guy at a lunch table shouted "Go Emily."

I looked in his direction and said "Piss off."

"Amy don't talk to our supporters like that. You probably just lost us that vote." Karma said in disdain.

"Well I've lost interest ever since no one around here remembers my fricken name." I said with rolled eyes.

"Whatever. You better not be such a party pooper at the carnival tonight."

"What carnival? Sorry no guest appearances from Em she wants to spend her Friday night watching documentaries and eating donuts." I say walking away.

"The carnival at Church Austin. You have to come it's gonna be so much fun. They set up a bunch of rides just think of it as our Busch Gardens. The whole gang is coming."

"Gang? What are you Shaggy? I'm not going especially if Liam is going to be with us, undressing BOTH of us with his eyes the entire time."

"What does she mean both?" Karma says with a weird look on her face. She has a habit of talking to herself out loud if it's something too hard to comprehend.

She managed to get back on to her original train of thought.

"Please come! Duke says Reagan is definitely coming because she skipped out all week. He's making her go, just like I'm making you go." Karma says as she grabs my hand leading us to the 'cool kid table'.

This might be my chance to finally make up with Reagan. Hopefully I don't blow it like I did at Chipotle.

"Okay fine. I'll go but only if you buy me a funnel cake."

"Yay!" Karma says just before we sit down.

The day dragged on especially after lunch. Shane and Karma got into an argument about who's better Taylor Swift or Maroon 5. When they asked for my opinion I said 'Neither, Tove Lo is better' and they just laughed at me.

When I got home I went straight to my room and started deciding what to wear.

Just when I got an idea, Karma texts me saying: Don't forget to butch it up, we are a couple remember?

After my twenty minute eye roll, I replied with an ABSOLUTELY.

Fuck that, I'm wearing the hottest outfit I had, just to piss off Karma. I settled on a black tank top which really highlighted my 'personalities' and a black denim skirt with leather boots. After I fixed my hair and put on some make up I was down stairs ready to go.

I managed to get a ride from Lauren because she was going too.

When she saw me she said, "Wow, you must really be into Karma because I have never actually seen you try like that before. But don't forget I said try not succeed." She tells me with a smile.

I didn't feel like fighting with her, "Can we go, please?"

We finally reached the Carnival after being lost for about fifteen minutes.

"How could you miss it? There's rides with flashing fucking lights on them Lauren!"

"WE ARE HERE! You are lucky I didn't drive us off a bridge after the way you were screaming at me in the car. But then again THOSE would have probably helped you stay afloat." Lauren said eyeing at my breasts.

"Whatever, thanks for the ride. I really enjoyed it." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I hope you did because it's the last one you will get for a while." She said before she walked in another direction.

Karma texted me and told me they were buy the ticket booths. It was crowded but then I noticed a selfie stick shoot up in the air and I knew it had to be Karma. When I came closer to them, the whole group was there.

Shane, Liam with Karma leaning up on him, and Duke holding hands with Reagan. Damn, seeing Reagan for the first time in like a week was reminding me so much of how I missed her. She looked so good. She had her hair in a ponytail, wore really short black shorts, and a red crop top. You could tell she did way more than DJ on the weekend. Her abs were so toned.

Shane was the first person to notice me as I walked toward them.

"Woah, Amy! Looking good." He said gesturing toward me.

Then they all looked up toward me. Liam almost dropped his drink, Duke… well he really didn't do anything, Karma dropped the gum out of her mouth and Reagan just looked surprised.

"Hey everyone! Ready to have some fun." Oh my goodness. I sounded like an MTV host.

"Looks like somebody is gonna have some fun tonight, right Karma." Shane raised his eyebrows at Karma.

"Yeah, sure." Karma's expression changed from shocked to piss as she noticed Liam staring at me.

"You look nice Amy." Liam said.

"Uh thanks. Oh hi, honey." I grabbed Karma and gave her a full-fledged kiss. My red lipstick smeared all over her mouth.

"Well I guess you could call Amy a Lipstick Lesbian." Shane said making everyone, minus Karma and Reagan, chuckle.

We all decided to go on the group rides first. After all six of us sat down on this spinning roller coaster. I saw Reagan look at me but turn away every time I'd look back at her. Karma was all pissy from I don't even know what. This was gonna be a fun ride.

After about three of the same rides we all went and got funnel cakes.

While we were waiting in line, Karma pulls me aside while no one was looking and says "What the fuck Amy? I said butch it up, not slut it up."

"Oh sorry Karma, I guess we are both bad at reading messages."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked looking angry.

"What kind of a best friend doesn't even notice me ball my eyes out at Chipotle on Monday? You haven't even noticed or asked me how I'm dealing with all this."

"Are you serious? It probably was about Reagan wasn't it? You need to realize you don't have a chance with her. She's more likely to date Shane then you."

"Oh really? Just like you need to realize that you have no chance with Liam Booker. I think Shane has a better chance with Liam since HE'S ACTUALLY GAY. Maybe we should just date each other because it's obvious that no one likes us. But then again it's getting impossible to even be in a fake relationship with you." I pointed out to her.

"Oh don't even pretend that you hate this fake relationship. It's pretty clear to me that you're an attention whore. I bet you're not even a real lesbian, you are probably trying to steal Liam from me." She whispers angrily to me.

"What? Are you serious? Did you really… I … Can't. You are one dense motherfucker, you know that?" I say quite loudly, prompting Shane to say.

"What the lovebirds are fighting already?"

Karma and I looked at each other and just decided to play it off.

"No we are good." We said simultaneously.

We all sat and ate our funnel cakes in silence. Shane recommended on doing the two seater/couple rides next.

I didn't feel like sitting next to an angry Karma, especially since she can't hold her food down. Luckily, Liam doesn't know that… yet.

As we were all walking to a ride I said, "Hey guys, I'm not really feeling this one. I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

"What's wrong Amy. Are you scared?" Shane said teasing me.

"Yeah scared that her tits are gonna bounce up and knock herself out." Karma said. It would have been funny if Karma didn't say it in such a serious tone.

"Well maybe you could keep Reagan company. She's over by the carousel." Duke pointed across the Carnival.

She was leaning against the fence, smoking. I don't know what's sadder: the fact that I always see her with a cigarette in her mouth or that I didn't even notice her leave.

"Will do." I replied while they all got on the ride.

Shane and Duke looked happy sitting together and Karma was ecstatic sitting with Liam.

I finally reached the fence that Reagan was leaning on. She must've not noticed me because when I talked she jolted up.

"Hey, you know those aren't really too keen on your health." Was all I could think of for my opening line.

"I know but that's just me. I like to take risks. Why do you care?" She told me without even turning to acknowledge me.

"Hey listen. I was really rude back on Monday. You were being really cool to apologize like that and I was just being a, what'd you call me? Oh yeah, Basic Bitch."

She finally looked at me. It was like she was studying me with her dark brown, almond eyes.

"Why aren't you with Piper?"

"Oh Karma, yeah to be honest I think she'd rather be here with Liam then with me." I say truthfully.

"I feel like that sometimes with Duke too." She says calmly.

"Oh come on, you guys are the school's power couple. Nothing could break you apart."

"Wow! You really are clueless. Do you want to get out of here? The Carnies around here are giving me the creeps."

"Umm sure. But what about the group?" I ask her.

"Trust me I think they'll be okay with the third and sixth wheel missing. My Jeep is this way."

I got into her two door Jeep and it was definitely new. Leather seats, digital center piece, it even had that new car smell.

"Wow! This is really nice. It must have cost a fortune." I tell her.

"Yeah but I was lucky to get it as a sweet sixteen present." She said as she turned on the engine.

Her car started up and you wouldn't believe what popped on the speakers.

"No way! Is that a Tove Lo CD?" I say surprised.

"Yeah. You like her?" Reagan says with a smile on her face.

"I love her."

"Turn it up" She told me.

We spent the next four minutes singing and dancing to Crave in the car. Reagan was a pretty decent singer.

"Okay so before we finish this whole CD, where do you want to go?" Reagan asks me.

"I don't know, anywhere."

"How about Griffin Park?" Reagan asks me.

"I don't know. Isn't that park super creepy at night?" I ask her.

"Yeah but that's what makes it fun. Plus, you have me to protect you." She smiles to me.

"Sure." Like I said before, how could I say no?

A/N: Sorry if there wasn't enough Reamy in this chapter but the next will be filled with it. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas just leave a comment.


	6. Chapter 6

She Looks So Perfect

We drove about ten minutes and we finally reached the park. In the car we were talking about TV shows and surprisingly, we have similar tastes.

She drove into a patch of grass and parked. We were surrounded by trees and it was dark out.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Don't they have security here?" I asked her.

"Yeah but they won't see us. Come on." She replied as she got out of the car.

Just as I got out of the car and closed the door. I feel Reagan jab my shoulder and say, "Race you to the other end of the forest." She took off running.

"Really? I can't run in this." I shouted at her but she was already gone. I settled on a light jog and in about thirty feet I caught up to her. She was completely out of breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah just a little out of breath."

"That's why you shouldn't smoke cigarettes." I told her.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

I look up and notice a body of water twenty feet in front of us.

"Hey, I didn't know they had a lake here." I told her.

"Me neither. Oh wait, I heard they were doing some renovations to the park. Let's go and check it out."

I followed behind her and there it was. A decent sized lake illuminated by the moonlight.

Reagan started taking off her shorts.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Ever heard of skinny dipping? Come on it'll be fun." She advised me.

"Oh okay." I stood there in shock as I saw her in nothing but a black bra and black boy shorts. Her entire body was toned and I couldn't stop staring at her abs.

"Hey Emily, you should take a picture it might light last longer."

I blushed and started taking off my tank top, skirt, and boots. I caught her staring but she looked away like it was nothing.

"Come on, that's good enough." Reagan grabbed my hand and we walked into the late.

"Ooo It's cold." I told her.

"Enjoy it. It's so hot most of the time over here." She started swimming to the middle of the lake. I caught up with her.

We were both at the point where we could stand up and the water reached (to my disappointment) above our chests. Just as I was enjoying the beautiful sky, Reagan splashes me with freezing lake water.

"Owww. What's wrong with you? It's so cold and I just did my hair." I whined.

"Wow, you're such a girl. God forbid you get your hair wet." She teased me.

I blushed but I don't think she could see it. "You know you're really cool and surprisingly down to earth." I admit to her.

"What. Just because I have a few tattoos and smoke a little is that supposed to make me some stuck up bitch." Reagan said as she splashed more water toward me.

"No I just wasn't expecting it from you. Plus honey, you don't smoke a little, you smoke A LOT. You should quit." I said I splashed her.

"Really? Make me." She said as we got into a splashing fight. I decided to jump on her and she caught me trying to fake drown her.

After her head came back up with both laughed and she forgot to take her hands off from around my waist. My arms were casually resting on her shoulder. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. She didn't wear any make up yet everything on her was perfect. Her hair was all damp and part of it stuck to her face in the sexiest way possible. I brushed the wet hair behind her ear with my finger and she smiled. As I stared, she was staring too.

"You know I think you're really cool too." She whispers to me, while she was staring into my eyes.

My butterflies worsen as I felt a rush of blood through my body. I wasn't sure if it was fear or lust but I had to do something or I think I would die right here.

I look down at her thick, full perfect lips. I can feel her tense and her breath slightly picks up pace. I reach in to kiss her and just as our lips meet. I hear a shout in the distance.

"Hey! Get out of there!"

It was security and I guess they saw us. Reagan and I looked at each other immediately and said in unison, "Let's get out of here."

The security patrol were in golf carts and just as we swam to land, they were only ten feet behind us.

"Stop or we'll have you arrested."

"Fat chance." Was all Reagan replied as we both gathered our clothes.

We took off running and as I quickly turned my head around I saw two fat security officers get out of their golf cart and run… walk… well I'm assuming it was supposed to be a run after us.

Within two minutes we lost them and finally reached the Jeep.

We both got into it and Reagan didn't look good, she looked really out of breath and pale. I saw her remove something out of the center compartment. It was an inhaler. Is she serious?

"You smoke and you have asthma!" I yell at her.

"Relax. It's not a big deal." She said as she inhaled and started catching her breath again.

I was looking out the window. Kind of upset that she would actually do that.

"Are you mad at me? We just had so much fun." She tells me.

"No." I pout.

"Aww come on. I could hear you laugh when the fat one tripped and fell over a branch." She tells me.

"Which one? They were both fat. And I only laughed because I swore that was gonna start an earthquake." We both chuckle a little bit.

Out of nowhere one of the security guards finds us and shines his flashlight on us. Screaming at us to get out of the car.

Reagan turns on the engine and makes a speedy getaway.

"You know we can never come back here now." I tell her.

"I guess that means we have to find somewhere else to kiss next time." She teases me.

"What?" I asked completely shocked that she even brought that up.

"Nothing. Umm so where do you want to go next." She said while she was looking on the road.

"Home. I need to get into some dry clothes." I say as I remember we are still in out soaking wet underwear and bras. Prompting me to take quick glimpses of Reagan while she drives.

"Reach over into the back seat. I think I still have my gym bag with some extra clothes in there."

"Eww." I say accidently.

"Well I haven't used them yet. You really think I'd be that savage to make you wear my dirty laundry." She tells me.

"I don't know. We did just strip down to our underwear and swim in a bacteria filled lake." I said as I reached into her backseat and found her gym bag.

I grabbed gym shorts, sweatpants, and a t-shirt. I put on my tank top and sweat pants since I was freezing.

"Here." I told her as I handed her gym shorts and a black t-shirt.

She said she'd put them on later which I was secretly grateful for since I was giving quick glances to her toned body.

I looked out the window and I noticed that we are nowhere near my house.

"Where are we going?"

"Graveyard." She said all relaxed.

"Hahah. That's funny. But seriously. Are we going to yours?"

"No we are going to a graveyard." She said with a quick smirk toward me.

"What?! Why? That's hella creepy. Please don't take me there." I begged her.

"Too late. Besides you said that about the park and we survived." She replied as we turned into the city cemetery.

"If I recall correctly you almost died from an asthma attack. Reagan its midnight and dead people live here. This is creepy." I said with fear on my face.

"Really? DEAD people LIVE here. Do you really want me to take you home?" She asked with a disappointed look on her face.

Damn. I wish I could say no. "Okay, let's go." I said all bad ass as I stepped out of the car. I really need to start watching where I stepped because just as I stepped out of the car, I noticed the ground wasn't where it was supposed to be.

I screamed as I fell into an unfinished grave. Thankfully it was only three feet deep. I landed on my hands and knees and my face hit the dirt.

Reagan came running to the other side still in her underwear. She knelt down by the grave and I got a face full of boob. "Oh my gosh! Amy are you okay?"

"Now I am." I replied as I stepped out of the grave. She gave me a weird look and said, "Thank goodness, I thought something had happened to you." She said looking kind of afraid.

"Wait. Is someone scared?" I looked at her curiously.

"No." She said with a straight face but totally failed. She finally got dressed and the lamps in the cemetery showed how much her shirt stuck to her bra.

"Sure. So now what do we do?" I ask her with folded arms.

"Go explore." She grabs my hand and we walk barefoot through the cemetery. It was really nice to hold hands with her, I was wondering if she was naturally this affectionate with any of her other friends.

The comfortable silence stopped when we heard a bing indicating that Reagan received a text message.

"It's from Shane. He said he misses us and we should have been there when…"

"Karma threw up on Liam." I said finishing her sentence.

She looked at me, shocked and said, "You knew that was gonna happen didn't you?"

"Yes, but please don't tell Liam that."

We both laughed.

"Oh look he sent us a picture message." Reagan opened the attachment.

It was a picture of all four of them on the ferris wheel. It was taken with Karma holding the selfie stick, Liam was sitting next to her with a very sad face and puke all over his shirt. Duke was next to Karma but it was obvious that he tried to move as far away from her as possible. Shane was at the end just smirking.

"You see I told you they'd be fine without us. We should take one too, to show them how much fun we are having." Reagan said smiling at me.

"Sure." I replied. Reagan held up her phone with the front facing camera on. There were lamps on in the cemetery so you could actually see us fine. Just before she snapped the picture she kissed me on the cheek.

We looked at the picture. It was probably the best picture I have ever taken. My grin turned into a full smile as Reagan was kissing my cheek and the picture made us look like we were a couple. There were even a couple of head stones in the picture.

"They are gonna think we are crazy." I laughed while looking at the picture.

"Okay. I sent it to them. Oh, do you think Karma will be jealous?" Reagan asks me.

"Oh no, she's not really the jealous type." I lied.

We walked hand in hand for twenty minutes sharing childhood stories. We almost reached the other end of the cemetery when suddenly all the street lamps turned off.

Reagan's grip tightened and I think I heard her gasp.

"Hey, it's okay." I said trying to calm her. I really didn't want her to have another asthma attack.

"Just use the flashlight option on your phone." I told her.

"I can't my phone's dead." She said worriedly.

"Well I left my phone in the car so I guess we are just gonna have to walk very carefully." I said.

It was almost pitch black in the cemetery. We could barely see but luckily the moon hadn't failed us yet.

After ten minutes of walking I started to get anxious. A cold wind both hit us sending shivers down our body. I swore I heard something. A noise. Someone was here.

"Reagan don't freak out but someone is hear." I whispered.

"What?" She asked trying to stay calm.

I heard the noise again it was like a scratch. I grabbed Reagan and we ran to the left. I heard a twig snap and I felt something grab my shoulder so I turned around and karate punched a…. tree.

"Oww fuck. That hurt." I whined.

Reagan burst out laughing and for a good two minutes she didn't speak. "Wow Amy, I thought you and Karma were tree-huggers not killers." She teased me.

"Shut up. You were scared too."

"Yeah but at least I didn't beat up a tree. Pocahontas would be furious if she knew you tried to kill Grandmother Willow." She teased me.

"HA-HA" I said sarcastically.

After being bent over from laughing so hard Reagan straightened up and she spotted the Jeep.

We walked over to the Jeep in silence. Reagan would give the occasional giggle and I was too embarrassed to say anything.

We got inside the Jeep and Reagan said, "Hey, even though you were a total dork out there, you tried to save my life and I am forever grateful for that." She said with a genuine smile on her face.

All I did was blush and said, "Well how many dorks can actually punch a tree. I wouldn't be surprised if that tree fell over tomorrow from the impact of that punch." I said cockily.

Reagan sighed, turned on the car, and mumbled, "Only a dork would be proud of hitting a tree."

I laughed and turned on the CD player. I told her my address and she drove me back to my house.

"Thanks for everything. I had A LOT of fun tonight."

"Amy, would you mind if I slept over. It's really late and I don't feel like getting lectured by my parents now." She asked with the cutest puppy eyes I have ever seen.

"Only if you don't mind sneaking out in the morning." I tell her.

"Oh that's my expertise." She parked her Jeep down the street. We walked to the side of my house. I knew I might have to sneak in this evening so I left a ladder right under my window.

"Oh how convenient. You must have done this before." She tells me.

"I like being prepared. Here help me lift this up." I climbed up first.

When I was at the top I asked her "Enjoying the view?"

I saw her blush and look away. "I meant of my garden. It's my mom's hobby."

"Oh yeah definitely." She says trying to act cool.

I opened the window and she followed me into my room.

"I like your room." She told me.

"Thanks. I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick. Make yourself at home." I say as she yawns and sits on my bed.

I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth. But just before I go back into my room I have to look at that picture Reagan and I took.

I haven't checked my phone since the carnival but there was about a thousand texts and calls from Karma. I didn't read them but I saw it had to deal with puking all over Liam. I finally saw a message from an unsaved number.

It said "Not a bad couple, eh?" and it was the picture of us. After staring at it for a couple of minutes I finally decided that this was my favorite picture I have ever taken. I can't believe this night and I can't believe I actually kissed her. Well kind of kissed her. If it wasn't for tweedledee and tweedledum it would be an official kiss but I'll take what I can get.

Shit. I completely forgot about Duke. Reagan is probably straight and just likes to have fun. I decide to shake my head, scrambling my thoughts before they ruin the ecstatic mood I'm in.

I save Reagans number and turn my phone off so Karma can't bother me and head out to my room.

The lights were still on but Reagan was passed out on my bed. I turned off the lights and noticed that Reagan snores while she sleeps. She wasn't even tucked in so I took my comforter and placed it on top of her and climbed in next to her.

While she was still asleep she rolled toward me and wrapped her arms around me. She was a way better cuddler than Karma ever was. After being completely relaxed I gently drifted into sleep.

…

I woke up the next morning with Reagans arms still wrapped around me. The sun was shining through the window and right on to her face. I just stared at her for like two minutes. She looked so beautiful while she slept.

"I know your staring Amy." She whispered to me with a smile.

I just laid there with a shocked look on my face. "Oh sorry. I didn't…"

"I didn't say I didn't like it." She said opening her eyes toward me. We were still cuddling and just staring at each other with smiles on our face.

"Amy! What the fuck?"

I sprang out of bed only to find a pissed looking Karma standing in front of me with a scared looking Reagan lying beside me.


	7. Chapter 7

Save A Prayer

I just sat there with my mouth open. I didn't know what to say.

"Amy! What is going on? Did you cheat on me?" Karma yelled at me.

"No Karma, it's not what it looks like. What…"

"Relax Carmen. All I did was sleep over at Amy's since we were out late last night." Reagan interrupted me with heavy attitude in her voice.

"It's K-A-R-M-A." Karma mouthed out. "And what exactly were you doing last night?" She asked Reagan.

"Hanging out, having fun. Just like you, Liam, Shane, and Duke were doing yesterday except you left Amy and I hanging out to dry." Reagan said coldly.

Karma didn't know how to respond. She tried to change the topic, "Those are your sweatpants on Amy, aren't they. And how about you get out of my girlfriends bed you whore."

"Karma that's enough! Stop yelling at Reagan, if anything you should be yelling at me. Luckily, I didn't do anything wrong. If you were a good girlfriend you can believe me and not make a big deal out of this or you can just leave. I'm not in the mood for this right now." I spoke sternly toward Karma.

"I only came over here because you haven't answered your phone. I'll talk to you later." Karma told me before she walked out of my room.

"I thought you said she wasn't the jealous type?" Reagan arched an eyebrow and asked me.

"I thought that too but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's cool, she looks like the type to crave drama in her life anyway."

"Oh you have no idea. Thanks for coming to my protection by the way." I said as I faked punched her shoulder.

"Well you did punch a tree for me." Reagan teased.

"Amy, would you mind having breakfast with me? I'll pay." Reagan asked me.

"Oh, sure. I'd love to." I replied surprised by the offer.

"Denny's sound good?" Reagan said as she got out of my bed.

"Sounds great. Oh my Lord your feet are sooo dirty." I said as I pointed at her dirt brown, bare feet.

"Oh, we forgot about shoes yesterday, remember? You are one to talk. I think your feet are a shade darker then mines anyway." Reagan chuckled at me.

I went to my dresser and got a pair of tights and a hoody. "Here, your attire for today madame." I said as I bowed giving her the clothes.

"So simple, yet so fresh. Thank you peasant." She winked at me. "Could I use your shower?"

"Sure." I gave Reagan a towel and showed her how to use the complex time machine I call my shower.

"Wow I didn't know a shower could have so many knobs." Reagan tells me.

"I know it's such a pain. It's mostly Laurens fault, she has to have the best of everything." I explained.

Reagan started to undress in front of me like it was nothing. I turned around to leave.

"Hey, Amy could I have some soap? There isn't any here." Reagan asked me.

"Oh sure, they are in the cabinet, I'll get them." I walked over to it.

She was still undressing. Right when I turned around she was…. NAKED!

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." I said covering my eyes.

"Relax, tree-killer. I'm sure we have the same lady parts. Here give me the soap." Reagan winks at me.

This is probably the hardest test I would ever do, in my whole life. I blush and walk toward her trying not to look down.

It was like looking at the sun. I wanted to look, to uncover the mystery behind the girl I've liked for so long but I couldn't I would be blinded. By both beauty and shame.

"Here you go." I say nervously.

"Thanks." She grabs the soap out of my hand while she bites her lip.

I quickly walk out of the bathroom. But as I closed the door I caught a quick glimpse.

It was an accident, I swear. Or maybe it wasn't. I only saw her side but I've seen more then I have yesterday. It was dark last night and I only really caught a silhouette. A preview of the most amazing show. She was fully tan, with no tan lines. She had this tattoo wrapping around her hip. Her breasts were full and I could see a nipple perked up. Her ass was the perfect kind of round.

I know I shouldn't have even looked but I was so turned on right now and nervous that it didn't even matter to me.

She was in the shower for about seven minutes so I just fixed my bed and got out my outfit for the day. I was going with ripped skinny jeans and a low cut, long sleeve top.

She came out already dressed and had damp hair. She was towel scrunching it. She smiled and said, "All yours."

I went to the bathroom and got ready. I took my time to get ready because I was still trying to impress her. I left the bathroom in about fifteen minutes.

"Jeez, what took you so long? Did that funnel cake give you diarrhea or were you in there flexing your muscles?"

"Umm, I just. Like. To take my time." I managed to sputter out. I was surprised at how straight-forward, no bullshit, she was.

"Well it shows. You look nice." She said kindly, looking me up and down.

"Thanks, shall we go." I say heading out my door as she followed me.

Right when I was next to my doorframe I could hear my mother speaking down stairs. I stopped immediately and Reagan bumped into me.

"Shit, my mom is downstairs. We need to sneak out." I turned around and Reagan was awfully close to my face.

We stood there still as she was just looking at me with a subtle smile on her face. I didn't trust myself when she was this close to me.

"Reagan. Hello? Anyone there?" I said to her.

She looked embarrassed but said, "Oh sorry. I spaced out for a sec."

We left my house through the window, climbing down the ladder. Luckily, no one saw us so Reagan and I ran to her Jeep.

Reagan began to drive to the restaurant. I couldn't keep myself from not looking at her.

She was so beautiful. That same profile I would stare at in class was so much better closer.

She fascinated me. What was her story? Why does she put up such a front in school? She's so chill and down to earth it makes no sense to me. Why is she being so nice to me? I know I shouldn't question it but the curious side of me yearned to know.

We got to the Denny's and we grabbed a table. We both ordered a Grand Slam since we were starving from everything that happened last night.

As I was looking around the diner, I caught her staring intensely at me.

"So what's your story Raudenfeld? I can't quite figure you out." She asked me.

My eyes widen at the question.

"Well there's not much to figure out. I lived here all my life. My father left me when I was seven and I got the wicked step-sister and soon to be step-father about a year ago." I say nonchalantly.

"What about Karma?"

"Oh, well we've known each other our entire lives. She's my best friend. I love her and I can't imagine never having her in my life." I say truthfully.

"Well I imagined that but you forgot to mention your relationship." Reagan asks suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, that happened about two weeks ago actually. We were just hanging out in my room and we were just talking and she kissed me. It was nice and we decided to be in a relationship. That's all really." I said lying straight through my teeth. It's not like I could tell her the truth.

"Really? Youv'e known each other your entire lives and just two weeks ago you decided to go into a relationship. Aren't you afraid that if this relationship ends badly that it will ruin the friendship?"

"Well sometimes. But Karma and I are special. She's my soul mate and no matter what happens I will always need her in my life. So what's the story with you and Duke?" I say trying to catch her off guard which surprisingly worked.

"Oh, umm. Well I met him freshman year and he asked me out, I said yes and the rest is history." She replied with shifty eyes.

"Wait, that's it. I mean you have no big story. Do you love him?"

"Not every relationship has a big 'OMG' moment Amy and that's kind of a personal question. Yeah I love him but …. Oh look food is here." Reagan said trying to change conversation.

We start eating but I'm still curious about this girl.

"What is your story Reagan? I mean not relationship wise but life wise."

"Umm.. I moved here from Florida right in time for ninth grade. I want to be a full blown DJ but just in case that doesn't work out I have my hopes on being a mechanic. My hobbies include working on cars, acting like a bitch, and smoking." She smiles at me.

"Is there any reason you like acting like a bitch?" I ask her.

"I'm gonna be seventeen soon and I've come to the realization that I'm better than all this crap that goes on in high school. I've dealt with a lot of shit in my life but I realized that you receive less if you put up a front and not let people push all over you."

"That's good advice. I should use it." I tell her.

She raises her glass and says, "Screw the haters."

"They hate us cause they ain't us". I say as we tap glasses and she just rolls her eyes at my movie quote.

We finish our breakfast and continue casual conversation.

After breakfast Reagan drives me home.

"Hey I had a lot of fun with you. We really need to hang out more."

"Yeah definitely. Hit me up." I go in and hug her before I get out of the car. When I begin to reach back from the hug she kisses me on the cheek. My heart jumps and I blush but I get out of the car before she could notice.

I walk into my house with a smile as wide as my whole face and my mother notices.

"What are smiling about honey? A cute boy asked you for your number?"

"Yeah, something like that." I've never told her that I was gay she just thought that the guys were too intimidated by me to ever ask me out. Which was partly true because whenever a douchey guy approached me I would give him the death stare till he left.

I headed up to my room and as I walked into it I see Karma sitting on my bed, with folded arms, waiting for me.

How did she get in here? Oh yeah that ladder, it's both a blessing and a curse.

"So Amy, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" She said very angrily.

"Not until you calm down. What's the matter with you anyway? You should be happy that I'm actually able to hang out with my fantasy crush? We are both getting something out of this faking it you should be happy." I explain to her.

"Yes we are both getting something out of this but that only works if people think we are in a relationship."

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"That picture of Reagan kissing you is on the internet. People think you are cheating on me with her. Your obsession with her is ruining our relationship" She tells me.

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. "Are you serious Karma! Reagan is straight and in a relationship with Duke which everyone knows about. People probably think the same with you and Liam. You need to stop being paranoid about everything and relax. I can't believe you are talking to me like this. I don't even know who you are anymore." I yell her as I turn around being unable to even look at her at this point.

"I'm not saying that you can't hang out with her. Can you just be more careful? I'm really hitting it off with Liam right now but he's not gonna want me if you fall for someone else. Amy I love you and you are amazing for doing this with me but I need your help and a hundred percent commitment. I also don't want you to get hurt because of this. I know that your head is telling you that Reagan is straight but does your heart actually believe that." She comes over hugging me from behind.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't like you attacking me for hanging out with someone I like a lot. But who am I kidding anyway. You are completely right I need to forget about Reagan before I start to fall for her." I say with tears in my eyes because I know it's the truth.

"I'm sorry Aims, you found a pretty great fish but now you just have to find a gay fish. Just after I date Liam ok?" She says childishly.

"Okay." I chuckle as she kisses my cheek.

"I have to go and have brunch with the family. I'll see you at school on Monday. It's a big week for us we start campaigning to attract votes for Homecoming this Saturday. I'll text you the plan."

"You better email it to me. God only knows how long this is gonna be and we both know you don't have unlimited texting." I wink at her before she leaves.

Karma was right. What am I doing? Not only is Reagan completely out of my league but she's straight. I don't want my first heartbreak from someone I haven't even dated. I know I had the most amazing night because of her but I need to go with the path of least pain and that means staying away from her as much as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Sugar We're Going Down

Monday rolled around pretty quickly and before I know it I was back in math class. Reagan walked in, you guessed it: late, and before she sat down she gave me a quick wave. Which caused some people to whisper. I overheard them and I think they said something about me and Reagan sleeping together.

I turned toward Karma and she just gave me the 'I told you to not talk to her look'. I shrugged my shoulders and reminded myself that I need to keep distance from Reagan.

Anyway Karma told me the plan for this week. It was basically show as much PDA as possible, talk shit about Lauren and Tommy, and pass out flyers. Plus we had to make a couple of guest appearances to tables around the school. I was definitely not looking forward to any of this but this was probably the best way to keep my mind off of Reagan.

The hour of class went by quickly but every once in a while I would catch Reagan looking back at me and smiling. I gave her an uncomfortable/awkward smile and by the end of class I'm pretty sure she noticed.

The bell rang and as I left Karma behind to do some campaigning in the classroom I was heading to the library to hide. While I was speed walking down the hallway, I felt someone grab my shoulder. Of course Karma could catch up to me in a matter of a second. But I turned around and it was Reagan.

"Hey is everything okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah everything is great. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind. So do you want to have lunch with me?" Reagan asks with a genuine smile on her face.

"I can't actually I have to pass out these flyers for homecoming." I say as I back up slowly.

"Fine I can help you." She says reaching for some flyers.

This is it the moment where I will verbally commit suicide.

I pull away. "No, I rather you not. I think its best that we don't hang out anymore. Karma is super jealous and people think that we are cheating on our significant other with each other." I say with a giant lump in my throat.

"Amy are you serious? Come on we had such a good time this weekend. Who cares what they say, they talk anyway whether it's bad or good." She says smiling.

"I had fun too but I think the best thing for my relationship is to have you out of it." I say while looking down.

"Is this what you want?" She says with more anger in her tone.

"Yes. Reagan please leave me alone." I say while not looking toward her.

"Fine. I get it. Have fun with your campaign shit you lost my vote anyway." She storms away really angry.

I felt so bad. She's only been nice to me. I watch her as she walks away. She looked so good and I'm just letting the best thing in my life walk away. I feel a tear start to form in my eye but I shake it away. It's for the best, that girl was going to be nothing but trouble anyway.

I head into the library and I decide to sit all the way in the back on a comfy single sofa chair. The only people who hang out in the library are complete nerds who have no idea what Homecoming is so I should be fine. I'm pretty exhausted from the day so I decide to take a quick snooze.

I close my eyes and have no idea of how long I was out but the next thing I know there's an iphone being shoved into my face.

"Here we have Emily Rodentfeld sleeping on the library sofa. Probably exhausted from all the rumors circulating between the love triangle of her, Karma, and Reagan."

It was Vashti, the school's reporter and nosiest person around. She was in everyone's business before you even knew you had business.

I wake up and I'm really not sure what is going on.

"Wait what?" I ask all groggy.

"Emily why don't you tell me the first time you and Karma decided to be a couple."

"Oh it's Amy actually." I stay still trying to wake up.

"Details aren't important just tell me what happened."

"Well, Karma and I were just hanging out in my room. She kissed me. We decided what's better than being best friends? Being a couple." I tell her with the iphone an inch away from my face.

"So that is your story and you are sticking to it?" She asks with piercing eyes.

"Yeah sure. Would you mind backing that thing up a bit. I don't even know where you came from? Why'd you wake me up? How'd you find me?" I say all at once.

"Leave the interviewing for me Rodentfeld." She says as she starts getting up to leave.

"It's Raudenfeld." I say as she walks away.

"Well there you have it folks the beginning of the Hester's first Lesbian couple. From a direct source."

Vashti gets out of eye view so I decide to go back to sleep. Just as I close my eyes again I feel something smack me in the face.

"I TOLD YOU NO APPLES!" I yell at Karma.

"Amy! You are supposed to be campaigning not sleeping in the back of the library." She tells me.

I start eating the apple. "I was campaigning actually. The nerds count too. They'll be our secret weapon. No one will see them coming when they vote for us." I said with a moutful.

"Stop lying Amy. We need to go and make an appearance at the cafeteria." She pulls me out of the chair while I whine and groan.

We walk into the cafeteria and Karma is basically clinging on to me like a baby monkey. She constantly kisses my cheek and smiles to everyone looking at us.

We sit at the 'cool kid' table. Shane, Duke, Reagan, and Liam were there. I saw Reagan give me a really dirty look but I pretended to not notice. Karma decided to jump on my lap. After losing my breath I held her and pretended to smile.

"Well you guys look completely in love." Shane tells us.

"It's because we are." Karma says before kissing my lips.

I take a quick glance at Reagan and she looks pissed. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse Vashti finds me again.

"Karma and Emily it's so nice to have you two here." She tells us shoving the iphone into my face again.

"Why thank you Vashti." Karma says.

"So Reagan was telling me that I should go and ask Karma about the first time you and Emily decided to be a couple." Vashti says.

Oh shit. Did Reagan really do that. My eyes widen from complete fear and I look over at her and she just has a Cheshire cat smile.

"Yeah tell us about it Karma." Reagan tells us.

I feel Karma shift uncomfortably on top of us. Vashti was recording us up close I couldn't even say anything. All I did was smile.

"Oh well. We became a couple in the most romantic way." Karma says clearing her throat.

Oh we are so screwed.

Karma continued. "We were at the park. I was crying because I told her that I think I liked girls instead of boys. I was really upset because I thought that I would never find anyone to love me."

OH MY GOD. Please. Just. Stop. Talking. Karma.

"The sun began to set. Emily looked me in the eye…"

Did this bitch just call me Emily? "Amy!" I say.

"She brushed a tear off my face. Cupped my face and kissed me so passionately. She told me that she loved me and would always be there for me. And that's when we became a couple. Isn't that right honey?"

I couldn't even look at the camera. I just smiled and nodded.

"Interesting. I will be writing an article about you two later." Vashti says with a smile and walks away.

"Wow that's so cute I wish you told me about that before?" Shane tells Karma.

Yeah me too. I look at Reagan and she just has a smile on her face.

"Well honey. There's no way they won't vote for us if they hear our story." Karma tells me.

"You want to bet?" I whisper under my breath.

The school day goes by quickly thankfully. Just before I head home I have to make one more stop.

I head out to the parking lot and I see Reagan leaning by her Jeep smoking a cigarette.

I walk up to her grab the cigarette out of her mouth and throw it to the floor. She looks startled but tries to play it off.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yell at her.

"Apparently smoking." She said.

"Oh quit playing dumb. Why did you tell Vashti to talk to Karma?"

"Why are you so angry Emily? I was just doing your campaign a favor. That romantic story will totally get you guys the votes. It's just weird how different the story sounded when you told me in Denny's on Saturday." She said sarcastically.

"You did this on purpose. You sent Vashti to me and then Karma asking about our hook up story to see if we got it wrong. You are such a bitch." I yell at her.

She points to herself. "Are you kidding me? I'm the bitch. You are the one who told me to piss off and you lied to me too. You Amy are the bitch."

"I hope you're happy you just ruined our chances of being homecoming queens." I say as I walk away.

"No I didn't. You did that. I just showed the world what kind of lying, attention seeking whore you and your friend are." She yells after me.

I can't believe she did that. I can't believe I ever liked her. How could she do that to me?

Granted she had no idea that Karma would actually come up with a different story than I did but still the fact that she suspected it pisses me off.

I went home up to my room and hit the bed. I started crying because deep down Reagan really didn't do anything wrong. It was all my fault. It all started when I said yes to this stupid plan.

I hear my cellphone ring and it was Karma. "Amy we are so screwed. Go on to Hester High's blog, Vashti posted that video of us. I can't believe you. You couldn't come up with some story that was better." She screams at me through the phone.

"Relax Karma it wasn't our faults. We didn't do enough to prepare for this." I say trying to calm her down.

"Amy this is your fault. You should have at least stopped me when I was telling the story. Now the whole school is gonna know we are faking it. You better fix this." Karma yells at me through the phone.

"Okay Karma I will. Please just calm down."

She hangs up and I go on to the school's blog and I see the video Vashti posted. Practically the whole school has already seen it. The title was the "The School's First (Fake) Lesbian Couple."

It had a picture of Karma and I kissing at the prep rally as the thumbnail. I clicked on it and it started out with Vashti talking and giving background on Karma and of course, Emily.

"As you may know Hester High has received their first lesbian couple which came out during one of Shane Harvey's grand parties. We nominated them for homecoming queens and they won our hearts with a passionate kiss at the prep rally. However seconds before we were given a warning by the school's other nominee, Lauren Cooper. Being too stuck up in all the drama we all decided to look past this warning when maybe after all we shouldn't have." Vashti said in the video. She even replayed parts of the pep rally which I had no idea they were even filming.

"Just hours ago an inside source advised me to question the power couple on how they came to be but the source advised me to do it separately which I did. I first interviewed Emily Rodentfeld in the library where she was suspiciously past out." Vashti continues.

Oh my gosh is she serious. What's wrong with napping, honestly. And I could only guess who the inside source was. (Reagan duh)

The video switches to me. And boy did I look terrible. She started filming me when I was still asleep. I was snoring and she put the phone so close to me when I woke up I had to back up, showing a double chin. The camera was so close that my entire face filled up the screen and I had this bewildered look on my face. She put in everything that she asked me in the library about how Karma and I became a couple but you wouldn't believe what she cut out. She cut out my fricken name, when I corrected her saying my name was Amy she completely cut that part out.

The video then switches back to her.

"I just finished the interview with Amy let's see if Karma tells the same tale." Vashti says to the camera.

The video cuts to Karma sitting on my lap in the cafeteria. You could see the shocked expression on my face already.

Vashti does a voiceover "Here we have the two nominees looking like lovebirds with Karma sitting on Emily's lap. Let's see how Karma tells the story."

The camera zooms in on Karma. If you knew Karma you could tell she was ad-libbing it. But Karma wanted to join the drama club so she could play it off.

"Oh well. We became a couple in the most romantic way." Karma clears her throat.

Vashti does another voice over. "And this ladies and gentlemen is where it all went downhill."

Karma continues to talk. "We were at the park. I was crying because I told her that I think I liked girls instead of boys. I was really upset because I thought that I would never find anyone to love me. She brushed a tear off my face. Cupped my face and kissed me so passionately. She told me that she loved me and would always be there for me. And that's when we became a couple. Isn't that right honey?"

The camera then zoomed in on me looking down and nodding.

"Two completely different tales. Surprised right? Well I went off and interviewed a few more people to see what they really think of Hester's Karmily." Vashti said.

The camera cut to Shane. "Well I ship Karmily a 100%. They're not faking it I promise on Gay Scout's Honor." Shane says with a hand held up.

The camera then cut to Liam. "How could you not support Karmily. I mean honestly you guys, Lesbians are hot." He says with a smile.

The camera cuts to Duke. "I don't care." He says looking creeped out by the camera.

Finally the camera cuts to Lauren. "I told you they were lying but you didn't believe me did you. Well now you have the opportunity to redeem yourselves by voting for me as homecoming queen." Lauren says in an extremely high pitched voice.

"All in all, we have many more questions for this so called lesbian couple. Are they really faking it? If so, why? Who is lying and who is telling the truth? This is Vashti Nadira telling you to think before you vote."

The video finally ends and all I can do is sigh. How on earth could I possibly fix this? There's pretty much all the evidence you could need proving that we were lying.

So I'm going to do what I always do with my problems; avoid them. Yup, I'm gonna skip school till this all blows over.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking forever to update.

Good For You

I wake up and it's finally Friday. I managed to sleep through Tuesday through Thursday. It was all really simple, I basically turned off my phone and deactivated my Facebook and whenever someone came to my house I made sure either my mom or Lauren would say I'm not taking any visitors.

I've been alright with this plan…. Except for the part where I leave Karma all alone at school to deal with this whole mess. I know that this is a cop out but honestly I can't deal with any more stress especially since I'd probably make it all worse. Since I've watched everything in my queue and there's nothing to do in my house curiosity wins over and I decide to check my Facebook.

I open it up and there's about a thousand message notifications from Karma. Mostly mixed emotions calling me a bitch or apologizing to me. No one has posted anything to my wall. That's probably the only upside to no one knowing my name. I do get an invite to like a page titled, "Karmily must die."

I click on the page and there's a bunch of posts of how horrible Karma and I are. The purpose of the page, I quote "To prove to the entire Hester High that Karma Aschcroft and Emily Rodentfeld are fake bitches who must be stopped." I then scroll down and see that a Miss Lauren Cooper is the main admin of the page.

I throw open Lauren's door, she stayed home today since Homecoming was tonight and she wanted all day to get ready. Wait, I shouldn't say want I meant need.

"What the hell Lauren! You're making Facebook pages calling for my death." I yell at her.

She's just sitting in front of her make up chair curling her hair.

"Well what did you expect? You lied to your peers. Bitches gots to learn." She says smiling toward me.

"How dare you use an Orange is the New Black quote toward me. Do me a favor Lauren and never have ANYTHING to do with me ever again." I stay storming back into my room.

After I get dressed. I just sigh and fall back onto my bed. Hopefully all this blows over by Monday. Lauren and Tommy will probably win Homecoming and Karma and I can go back to being nobody's. I know it's not what Karma would have wanted but it's better than being killed by everyone if we admit we're lying.

"Alright it's time to get out of bed sleepyhead."

I jump, a bit freaked out that Shane Harvey is standing at the foot of my bed, in my room, in my house.

"Shane how'd you get in here?" I say startled.

"Well basically I knocked on your door. Lauren answered, very rudely if I may say. I asked if I could come see you. She said only if I was going to annoy you. I said of course and now I'm here." He says sitting on my bed.

All I do is sigh.

"Amy I know that we don't exactly know each other. And you probably hate me since I butchered your name but I need to know something. Are you and Karma really faking it? You can tell me I promise I won't say anything. Gay scouts honor." He says raising his hand to his chest.

I might as well tell him. It's not like this situation could get any worse. "The truth is we are faking it."

Shane eyes show immediate disappointment.

"Karma is straight and in love with Liam. I am gay though but I'm in love with…." I trail off. Thinking about her puts me in a trance.

"You caught my attention. I'm not gonna lie I thought that Karma was eventually gonna cheat on you with Liam."

"Oh thanks for your vote of confidence Shane." I say rolling my eyes.

"Wait it makes sense that Karma would do this but why are you doing this? Who are you in love with Amy." He asks me.

"Truth is I'm in love with Reagan. I did this because Karma convinced me that if we did this then we would get into the popular crowd. This crowd included Reagan and I just wanted to at least talk to her once. I know that she's straight and is dating Duke but I just thought that maybe even having her in my life as a friend would make this crush I had on her bearable. So I thought this was my chance. Turns out it made me literally fall in love with her. I know it's pathetic having to go around and lie like this." I say staring down at my carpet with tears in my eyes.

He sits next to me and wraps his arms around me. "Hey don't cry. We've all done things we are not proud of. I understand where you are coming from. We all do insane, stupid things to get someone to like us."

"I know, its just that it's all turned to shit right now. The entire schools hates us, I bailed on Karma and I'm sure she's ready to kill me, and I pretty sure Reagan never wants to see my face again."

Shane jumps off the bed. "No enough of this. You've skipped school all week but today is the day you face the music. But you won't have to do it alone. I know you think that the whole school hates you but it just seems like it. Trust me there's a lot of people who support Karmily…."

"Karmy" I interrupt shyly.

"Yeah… Anyway… There's a lot of people who support you two and trust me I think you guys have a good chance of winning since your only competition is Lauren and Tommy. Take my hand you're coming with me." Shane says dragging me off the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"We are off to an adventure."

I get in the car with Shane and his idea of an adventure is taking me to the mall. As we walk into the entrance I start to get confused as to why we are here.

"Shane, what are we doing here?"

"Well my dear lesbian, we are here to make you homecoming worthy." He starts looking me over and continues, "Thank God we came early I'm pretty sure we are gonna need all the time we can get." He says with disdain in his voice.

"Oh jeez. You're starting to sound like Lauren. I don't know if this is a good idea."

"You know what Amy! You are so pessimistic. How do you expect to get anything done in life with that attitude? How about you just shut up and let your friend help you." Shane yells at me.

Shane was right. Even if his plan is farfetched maybe it would work.

We walk into Sephora and Shane pushes me onto a makeup chair, telling the workers there, I quote that "I'm a lost dyke who needs to win the affection of my best friend but can't because I can't tell a Crayola from a lip liner."

I suppose that description worked because thirty minutes later I've never looked better in my entire life than right then.

The makeup artist turned the chair around so I could finally look in the mirror and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

The makeup they put on me was perfect. It wasn't too subtle and it wasn't too in your face. The contouring really brought out my cheek bones and the eye shadow brought out the green in my eyes.

Even Shane almost dropped the smoothie he had when he walked in to come and get me.

"Oh my Amy! You're gonna make every girl in there question their sexuality." He says winking at me.

I just smile and he takes me to a dress shop. Shane picks out three dresses and throws them to me.

"Here try these on while I check Facebook to see the latest on what's happening at Hester."

While he sits down, I go into the dressing room and try on the first dress. It was a really nice shade of green but it had so many large holes and cuts in it as part of the design. When I managed to pull it over my head, I put my arms into the wrong openings and I couldn't get them out. My arms were making an awkward Y like I was doing the YMCA dance and I spent three minutes trying to undress myself before I finally gave up.

I got desperate and since no one was coming to my cry's of help. I walked boldly out of the dressing room (with my underwear showing) to where Shane was sitting.

"Oh my Gosh, Amy. You are so hopeless. But you are gonna attract attention with that look." Shane says laughing really hard.

"Shut up. You picked out this stupid thing. This dress is more complicated than putting together IKEA furniture."

"Okay but first I have to put you on my Snapchat Story."

"Shane don't…" My protesting comes to a halt as I hear a camera click and Shane saying posted.

"I hate you soo much." I say as he begins to unravel me from the dress.

"Well you are gonna hate me even more when I tell you that Reagan isn't going to prom."

"Wait what?" I turn around sharply hitting my vertical arm against the wall. "Oww"

"Yeah, Duke texted me that she doesn't see any point in going. He told me that the whole drama thing going on with you and Karma is making her sick."

Shane says finally getting me out of the dress.

"Oh." I say with a clear disappointment on my face.

"Sorry Amy, I know it sucks falling for a heterosexual."

"Yeah you're right." I say walking back into the dressing room.

I decided to try on the white dress. It looks simple enough and has just enough openings so that I won't get confused.

It fits me perfectly and went well with my makeup. I step out of the dressing room and Shane starts clapping his hands fast and squeals, "Yes Amy this is perfect."

I step back into the dressing room and really look at myself in the mirror. I know it was hopeless but I would really kill for Reagan to see me looking like this tonight. I decide to be bold for once in my life and call her. With all that could go wrong tonight one more thing won't make a difference.

The phone rings a couple of times and then goes to voicemail.

" _This is Reagan's phone. I'm not here right now so leave a message or don't…. I don't really care."_

After the beep, I take a deep breath "Hi Reagan, its Amy. I know you hate me and you probably never want to see me or want to talk to me again. So I'll just get to the point and tell you the truth. The truth is Karma and I really are faking being a couple. Karma is straight and likes Liam and we all know he has a thing for lesbians so Karma thought it would be a good idea to get popular and get in his pants by being a couple. But I didn't do it because I like him or I wanted to be popular. I did it…"

I pause and can feel the nerves getting to me. "I did it because I like you. I've liked you since the first day I saw you in freshman year. You were so cool and badass. I knew that you would never talk to me unless I became cool. So that's why I did this. I know you're straight and my dream was insane but I just wanted to be able to at least talk to you. To be able to just look at your beautiful face from not just in the back of our math class but up close. And then when we hung out at the park and cemetery I noticed that this wasn't just a crush but that I actually started to fall for you. So that's why I kept my distance. So yeah that's it. Umm I'll be at Homecoming tonight, mostly to support Karma. Do with what you want with this information. All I know is that you're an amazing person and I really liked hanging out with you but I couldn't stand lying to you." I hang up and decided that I made the right choice.

Who knows what is going to happen tonight. Reagan can tell everyone at school the truth. I couldn't care less, it feels good finally telling the girl of my dreams that I actually like her.

I dress back into my regular clothes and buy the dress. Shane was going to take me to Karma's house but I just had to make one more stop…

I made it to Karma's back yard and quickly set everything up. I forgot I never properly asked her to Homecoming. I put on my trench coat and press play on my boom box. "In Your Eyes" starts playing and I put the boom box over my head like John Cusack did in that movie "Say Anything".

Karma loved that movie and always wanted to get asked out like this.

I see her open the window and she just looks at me with a subtle smile. I'm assuming she's still angry at me for ignoring her all week.

"Will you go to Homecoming with me?" I shout to her.

"You are soooo cheesy but Yess." She replies with a huge smile on her face. With that Karma invites me inside to help her get ready and Shane tells me he has to leave to get ready but will be back to pick us up at seven thirty since the dance started at eight.

Karma was both bitching at me for ignoring her all week but was really happy that I decided to help. She told me that the school was 50/50 with us. Half supported us and the other half think we are lying so are default voting for Lauren.

I help Karma get her hair, makeup, and dress put on. She looked stunning in her red dress with shimmering eye makeup and bright red lipstick. She had her hair in curls that fell to the side of her head.

Shane picks us up at seven thirty and looks handsome in his white tux. We head to the school and get there by 7:50.

The dance is being held at the gym and it was getting full and loud by the time we got inside. When Karma and I walked hand in hand we received a mixture of both boos and applause. We made our way to the stage, standing across from Lauren.

To distract myself from the dirty looks Lauren was giving me I look into the crowd and spot Liam. He was staring at Karma, well Karma's "assets" and Duke was leaning against the bleachers talking to Shane. He didn't seem that upset that Reagan wasn't there with him but then again he might be used to her not showing up to events like this.

As my eyes continue to scan the room I see her and I lose my breath. Reagan was standing in the gym doorway. We both made eye contact and we stared for about a minute or two. She was wearing a lace black dress with her signature leather jacket and had her hair half put up with the remaining half in curls. She was wearing red lipstick with smokey eyed, eye makeup.

Our trance is broken with Principal Penelope speaking into the microphone.

"Welcome to Hester High's Homecoming Dance. Even though we lost the football game there is still something to be won. After I'm finished speaking you guys will cast your ballots to see who will be this year's Homecoming King and Queen… Or Queen and Queen. Your two choices are Tommy and Lauren…"

The crowd screams for them. "Or Karma and Emily." There was half boos and half cheers.

I grab the microphone and say, "My name is Amy. Not Emily, Amy." And for some reason that pisses the crowd off even more.

Someone yells, "You see, she was even lying about her name." And others cheered in agreement.

They started booing at us and as Penelope tries to calm the crowd Reagan comes out of nowhere and grabs the mic.

"Hey settle down, you guys." She speaks into the microphone.

Since she's top dog around here everyone complies.

She continues, "Karma and Amy aren't faking it. They are a real couple and that whole interview video thing was a set up. By me, actually…"

My eyes widen in surprise. And Reagan takes a look back at me and gives me a reassuring smile.

"I was the one who told Vashti to interview Karma and Amy separately knowing they would give two different stories as to why they first met. Karma's story was the truth and Amy didn't want anyone to know because it was personal. The first time they kissed was really important to Amy so that's why she said another story. Karma didn't think it would be a big deal on the other hand. The truth is I did this because I was mad that Duke and I weren't even nominated. So yeah, I suck but please don't take this out on Amy and Karma they didn't do anything wrong." Reagan said before she handed back the mic and walked off the stage.

The entire crowd started chanting Karmy. And Penelope said, "Well I guess we have our winners. Congratulations to Hester's first Homecoming Queens, Karma and Amy." And the whole crowd went wild.

Penelope put the Homecoming tiara on Karma and the crown on me since I'm the butch one.

Just after Karma and I make our way down the stage, Lauren grabs the microphone looking pissed as hell and screams into it. "Are you serious? You didn't even let them vote. I demand a recount."

The whole school starts to boo her and begins to throw things at her. Tommy and her left but not before she flipped us all the finger.

Karma and I just chuckle as we started to dance. The spotlight was on us and the whole school was watching. Karma whispered into my ear, "Thanks for everything. You made this all happen."

"Don't just thank me. It was mostly Shane and Reagan."

"Maybe Reagan isn't that bad after all." Karma tells me.

"Yeah she's not. She's pretty great actually."

My mind wanders to thinking about everything she just did. Why would she lie like this for me? The song finishes and Liam comes from behind and asks if he can cut in.

I says sure and he starts dancing with Karma. With the look on Karma's face I can tell that this was what really made her night. I look at the crowd and I can't seem to find Reagan anywhere. I at least have to thank her for doing this.

I assume she is probably just smoking a cigarette outside and head out and see her just leaning against her Jeep with no cigarette in sight.

"What, No cigarette?" I say walking up toward her.

She points to her mouth, "Nicotine gum. A good friend of mine suggested I quit after almost dying from an asthma attack after being chased by fat security guards." She smiled at me.

I can't help but blush. "I guess you're not mad at me. I take it you didn't get my voicemail." I say trying to get to the point.

"No I got it actually. And to be honest, it was probably the most beautiful and honest thing a person has ever said to me. I do think this whole thing is stupid but the reason you did it was really sweet. Amy you didn't have to do all this just to hang out with me. You could have just come up and talked to me if you wanted to. And I have noticed you before. I think that you are really amazing and beautiful."

"But I can't be friends with you. You're straight and you're with Duke. My heart can't handle all this." I say trying not to cry. It was like breaking up with my pretend girlfriend.

"Amy please don't say that. I need you in my life. You can have all of me I promise. You can have all of me… except for that. I know that we haven't known each other long but I have feelings for you too. Just not like that." She tells me.

"Okay." I say letting a tear drop fall on my cheek. Reagan grabs my face and wipes away the tear with her thumb.

"Don't cry. You look really nice tonight and I don't want your makeup to be ruined." She says smiling toward me.

"Thanks you look really nice too."

"Yeah, well I thought it would be a good idea to look nice while I killed myself in front of the whole school."

"Hey, I don't think anyone is mad at you. Trust me, they either respect you, want to bang you, or are afraid of you. I think they hate Lauren more right now, then anyone else."

"Hopefully you're right. She did flip me the bird before she drove off." Reagan chuckles.

"Yeah, she's been doing that to everyone." I say looking at her eyes.

"Oh, I really like your underwear by the way, Shrimp Girl." Reagan winks at me.

My eyes widen. How does she know I was wearing my favorite pair of underwear? The ones with shrimp on them. "How did you…..?"

"You were on Shane's Snapchat story. I'm kinda surprised you'd let a dress take you down, tree killer." She teases me.

"You are never gonna let that go are you." I say half laughing.

"Nope. Never." She says staring and smiling at me.

The eye contact we are making sends shivers down my spine.

She notices and takes off her leather jacket and puts it on me.

"So would it be too awkward to ask you to dance with me?" Reagan asks.

"Umm… not as awkward as me confessing my love to you." I reply truthfully

"What? That's not awkward. I get that all the time." She says sarcastically, with her arm draped over my shoulder. We head into the gym and everyone is having a good time.

Liam is still dancing with Karma. Duke is dancing with… Shane.

Strangers by Seven Lions and Tove Lo starts playing on the speakers and Reagan and I just smile at each other.

I guess this wasn't so bad after all. Me and my bestfriend won homecoming. My crush knows I like her and still wants to be my friend. A Tove Lo song is playing while I'm dancing with the girl of my dreams, while wearing her leather jacket. Yeah tonight is gonna be a goodnight.

…

A/N: So the story isn't over, there is still more to come. I apologize in advance if it takes me long to update again. But I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I love Reamy and really want to continue their story.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I told you I would be back. By the way all the chapter titles are songs that usually inspire me or influence the chapter. Enjoy.

Firestone

So these past two weeks have been amazing since Homecoming. Reagan and I have gotten really close. Karma and I are still faking it meanwhile Karma has started a secret relationship with Liam. Reagan and I have been hanging out a lot. I've seen her more than I've actually seen Karma. And I'm not minding it since Karma can't stop gushing about Liam every time I see her. And my crush on Reagan is still there but it's a bit dormant ever since Homecoming. Reagan acts like I never told her which is good because its not awkward between us.

It's Friday night and tonight is supposed to be Karma and I's movie night but she cancelled AGAIN to go to an art exhibit with you know who.

I'm just on my laptop watching episodes of South of Nowhere which I happen to really miss a lot. In the middle of an episode I hear a tapping on my window. I'm a little jumpy tonight since I'm home alone (Lauren's out on a date, and Farrah and Bruce out for the weekend) and earlier today I heard something about an escaped serial killer in the area. I look out and I don't see anything so I continue watching the episode.

*thud*

There it is again. It's dark outside and it's raining. That must be it. I can hear thunder making the whole house vibrate a little bit.

*thud*

There it is again. I didn't leave the ladder out, right? Or did I? Shit I can't remember but I don't really want to move right now, I'm kinda scared.

You know what, I'm acting insane. Let me just get back to watching my show.

*screech*

I turn my head toward the window and I blink about ten times.

I really hope I'm on drugs or something cause I see my name written in blood on my window.

MY NAME WRITTEN IN FREAKIN BLOOD.

I'm so scared I start shaking. I try to calm myself. Everything is gonna be okay? I mean a person's chance of being killed by a serial killer is one in two million. I know this because I might have just googled this on my laptop a second ago. But maybe I should factor in the statistic of there being a serial killer on the loose in my area.

Oh shit the power just went out. It's almost completely dark in here except for the moonlight and lightning coming through my window.

Oh my god. I'm gonna die and haven't even watched all the documentary's on Netflix yet.

*tap*

You know what? Enough of this. Time to face my fears. I mean if only Lauren was here I could just send her to the window and the guy would probably get scared shitless. But I have the second best thing, my lucky softball bat.

It's an aluminum bat that I had in sixth grade when I used to play. Was that supposed to be foreshadowing to me actually being gay?

I take the bat out of the closet and start walking slowly to the window. I don't see anything but I know someone is there. I can feel it. I put the bat down quickly and slide open my window as quickly as possible.

It's kinda windy outside and nothing happens.

All of a sudden something pops up, I scream, and take a swing and hit a …. a tree branch?

"Hey Shrimp girl."

The tree branch falls and Reagan is behind it smiling like a child.

"REAGAN, WHAT THE HELL. You scared the shit out of me. I could have killed you" I gasp.

She starts laughing intensely as I pull her through the window. She was wearing all black hoody, skinny jeans and sneakers, with the hoody covering her hair.

"Yeah… Oh my… Amy." She says in between laughs.

"Calm down. You are gonna have an asthma attack." I say while rubbing her back.

"I can't believe you got scared of a tree. Again! Just admit it you are afraid of trees." She says laughing away.

"No I'm just scared of psychopaths who show up to my house on a stormy Friday night writing my name with blood on my window and trying to attack me with tree branches. How'd you get up there anyway? And did you really have to do this?" I say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah you left the ladder out and I just thought it would be fun to scare my best friend. With some fake blood and a tree branch."

Aww she called me her best friend. I know that we are just friends but the gay inside me is giving me butterflies.

"Seriously Reagan don't do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack. You know that there's a loose serial killer in the area." I say pouting.

"Cheer up Shrimps. I mean, who on earth would mess with the almighty tree killer? So the power's out at yours too?" She winks at me.

"Yeah it cut out when you were writing my name on my window." I say gently punching her.

"Why was it out at yours?"

"Yeah. The storm is pretty bad. That's why I thought I would stop by to see if you were okay." She says while taking off her wet hoodie revealing a white v-neck that clung to her body because of the rain. Even her chest had a couple of rain droplets that rolled slowly and smoothly down her cleavage. I stared for a little bit but I don't think she caught me.

"Come on lets go look for some candles to brighten up this place. Oh do you need a towel by the way to dry yourself off?" I say getting up.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Good." I say under my breath.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Oh nothing." I reply leaving her to eye me suspiciously.

We head downstairs to the kitchen and look through the cabinets looking for any type of candle.

As we are searching, Reagan asks, "So were you serious about the serial killer?"

"Yeah. He was all over the news a couple of hours ago. He likes to target young girls when they are home alone." I say trying to act calm.

"Oh. Wow. Sorry about scaring you then. I'd probably do the same thing you did." She replies.

"It's okay. Did you find some candles? I've got a box full of matches over here."

"Yeah I ….."

*thud*

"What was that?" Reagan asked bewildered. We both squat to the floor.

*creak*

"I don't know." I say while my heart rate increases.

*thud*

"That's from the storm right?" Reagan asks crawling right next to me. She grabs my hand and starts squeezing it.

If I wasn't about to die I would be blushing right now.

"No Reagan, I think it's from inside the house. Call 911." I whisper.

"I can't I left my cellphone in the car." She whispers back. "Do you have another bat handy shrimp girl?"

"No I have something better." I don't want to act scared in front of Reagan so I try to calm myself.

I reach my free hand up and into the kitchen drawer grabbing my mom's favorite butcher's knife.

*creak*

I can't see anything but I hear it come closer. I start slowly walking toward the sound.

Reagan pulls me back while holding my hand. "Amy don't. You could get hurt." She says with worry in her voice.

"No I'll be fine." Putting on my bravest face. As I creep around the kitchens corner with Reagan right behind me. I see a dark figure walking toward me.

Reagan and I both scream and as I raise up the knife the power comes back on.

We both freeze in horror of what is right in front of us.

"What are you weirdo's doing?" Lauren asked looking extremely weirded out by the two of us in front of her.

"We thought you were a serial killer." Reagan says.

"And you gave Amy a knife to protect you? Were you trying to make the guy laugh too?"

"You should be grateful I didn't stab you. I thought you weren't supposed to be home until later tonight?" I say dropping the knife to my side.

"Tommy canceled. So anyway I'll be in my room. If a serial killer decides to come into the house make sure to sing like you do in the shower Amy. I'm sure that would scare him away." Lauren says while walking away.

"Or I could just send him up to your room" I yell after her.

"I think I would have preferred the serial killer." Reagan tells me.

"I agree. Oh, you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh yeah sorry about that." She says looking down embarrassed.

"So now what?"

"Ummm. Do you want to be irresponsible and raid my parent's liquor cabinet?" I ask her.

"That would probably be the most responsible thing I've done all week." She winks at me.

We head to the cabinet open it and grab tequila, vodka, rum, and some plastic cups.

"Do we really need all of this liquor?"

"Yeah it adds to the experience." She says grabbing some soda too.

We head up to my room and I make sure to lock the door so Lauren can't barge in and bitch at me. So we decided to play the 'Game of Thrones' drinking game. Which basically involves watching an episode of 'Game of Thrones' and drinking every time someone dies, is naked, or has sex. After about two episodes I could feel a slight buzz. I don't drink much so I'm kind of a light weight. But Reagan doesn't seem to be affected at all.

After the end of the second episode Reagan closes the laptop. We play one game of 'Higher or Lower' and 'I'm going to a picnic' too bad we couldn't get pass E since Reagan said Dildo for D and I couldn't stop laughing. I'm really starting to feel the alcohol now. Just when I thought we were done for the night Reagan says, "Let's play Two Truths and a Lie."

"Is that the game where you say three things about yourself and then I have to guess which one is the lie and which are the truths. If I'm right, then you drink and vice versa." I say kind of sloppy. By this time we are sitting in front of my bed on the carpet. We are sitting criss-cross facing each other.

"Yes, exactly. Okay I'll start." Reagan tells me while mixing Rum and Coke for both of us in our cups.

"I've had eight boyfriends, changed school's three times, and I'm a virgin." She tells me.

"Oh this too easy."

"Really? Why?" She questions me.

"Well there's no way party-queen Reagan is a virgin." I say confidently.

"Wow you really think I'm a whore don't you. Thanks for your vote of confidence Amy. But actually the lie is the eight boyfriends. Duke is my one and only so bottoms up babe." She says lifting my cup to me.

I was kind of surprised by this but I ended up taking a gulp. I guess I haven't figured her out as much as I think.

"Okay my turn. I've never actually had my first kiss, I've been arrested before, and I've never gotten high before." I say taking a small sip.

"Arrested duh. Come on Amy try not to be too predictable." Reagan says while taking a sip of her drink.

"Drink bitch."

Reagan almost chokes on her drink. "Wait what?"

"I said drink. The lie was high."

"Emily Rodentfeld I can't believe you are this terrible. I thought you were a good girl." Reagan says sarcastically. "Come on tell me."

"Well, I don't count the kisses with Karma as real since they weren't genuine. Karma's parents mixed up the brownies once when we were on the field trip in seventh grade to Seaworld so we got the "special" ones. I ended up laughing every time someone said fish and Karma cried because she couldn't find Nemo. I ended up punching an undercover cop for messing with Lauren's feelings. Long story."

"Wow I think I kind of like this bad side of you." She says taking a large gulp.

"Well I don't only punch trees in my free time." I slur.

"Aww Amy I think you are actually drunk."

"Yeah well how are you not we finished the bottle of Vodka an hour ago."

"I guess I built up a tolerance from partying too much with my eight boyfriends." She says sarcastically.

"Sorry I didn't mean to infer that you were a whore. I just didn't expect you to be a virgin. You seem too mature to be."

"How is waiting to make love to the person I am in love with immature? I think it's quite the opposite it shows that you value certain things highly. Isn't that why you haven't had your first kiss." She says looking me in the eye.

"Honestly, I've never had my first kiss because I haven't actually met someone whose liked me like that before." I say looking down, feeling insecure admitting that.

It stays quiet for about a minute. I'm just looking down at my carpet pretending to draw with my finger.

I feel Reagan staring at me but I'm too afraid to look up. I can tell she's judging me.

All of a sudden she moves closer to me and lifts up my head with her hand so that we are making eye contact. We just stare at each other for a minute. I am breathless and have no idea what is going on. I feel my drunk self getting lost in her gaze.

She suddenly moves her face slowly toward mine. Her lips catch my bottom lip and as she gently tugs at it. Her skin and lips are so soft. I can feel the adrenaline rush up inside me so I grab the back of her neck and pull her closer. Deepening the kiss. I feel her hands move toward my waist as my tongue touches her lips asking for permission to enter her mouth. She grants it and I move even closer to her. I climb on her lap and begin to straddle her.

We both start breathing heavy and we take quick breaths so we can continue our intense kissing session. She occasionally bites my lip and I moan into her mouth. I can feel her hands press firmer down on me. I am basically lying on top of her with her holding me as close as possible.

As my hand tangles into her hair she makes a quick movement and suddenly she is on top straddling me. She grabs both of my hands and holds them down on the carpet.

Her hips make slow movements against mine and I can hear her make moans as well. She finally pulls away, takes a deep breath and starts kissing my jaw. Licking part of it and nibbles on my ear. I start breathing even heavier as her kisses move down my neck. She places wet kisses on my chest and finally sits up straight to remove her white v-neck shirt.

I finally realize what we are about to do and I rest on my elbows saying "Reagan what are we doing?"

She looks surprised and finally analyzes what we are doing while holding her shirt in her hand.

She looks terrified and says, "Oh shit. I.. I..have to go." With that she climbs off of me and runs out of my room while putting on her shirt. Leaving me here all hot, bothered, and alone.

A/N: Amy has too good of a conscious I guess. Anyway I really appreciate when you guys review. It means a lot to me and I read all of them with a smile on my face. I thought I would put this one out so Amy didn't have to be stuck in the friend zone. Btw, Did you guys find the first part cute, please let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Can't Help Falling In Love With You

It's been six days since Reagan has talked to me. That night after she kissed me and ran out was the last time I saw her. I chased after her but she was too fast and I was too drunk to catch up with her. She hasn't been in school at all and Duke isn't saying anything when I go and ask him about her. She's blocked me on her phone and I've texted her a thousand different messages. The only time she responded was when I asked her if she was safe. She replied with a simple 'yes.'

I don't understand. Everything was going great with us and then she kissed me. That kiss awoken something inside me that I can't explain. I definitely count that as my first kiss. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. I mean she kissed me. It was all I dreamt about this week. It's scary to say this but I think I'm in love with her. I know I'm getting my hopes up but that kiss felt so real. I know it was a drunk kiss from her but still. I don't really remember a lot about the night. Bits and pieces of the night are blurry but all I can remember was how amazing it felt to be holding her and kissing her. But I also remember the terrified look on her face when she realized what she was doing.

The bell for the end of the day rang and I speed walked out of class.

I see Duke walking toward his mustang and I run to him.

I need to know what is going on. This is driving me crazy. I'm really worried about her and I know that he knows where she is. He is her boyfriend after all.

"Duke wait! I need to…."

"Amy I already told you that I don't know where Reagan is." He yelled at.

"You're her boyfriend. How could you not know?" I question him.

"She hasn't replied to any of my calls or texts either. I have no idea about what's going on with her."

"Please Duke this is driving me crazy. I really need to talk to her it's important."

"Amy she says she needs some alone time. It's Reagan, she does this sometimes. Just give her some space. She'll come around eventually."

I finally get discouraged and small tear drop runs down my cheek. I didn't even notice I was crying.

"Wait don't cry. I hate it when girls cry…"

"I'm sorry I'm just really worried about her." I say with a weak voice.

Duke takes a long sigh and sits on the hood of his mustang. He looks up toward the sky like he is contemplating whether he should talk or not.

"Okay I'll tell you. You didn't hear this from me but sometimes Reagan hangs out at a mechanic shop down the street from Griffin Park. She likes to work on the cars and hang out."

"Duke thank you soooo much."

"Yeah just make sure she doesn't know it was me who told you." Duke told me right before I left.

I was able to find a city bus that could take me near the mechanic shop. After about five minutes of walking I see the shop. I also see her black Jeep parked inside the shops parking space. The sky was starting to get really dark, covered with storm clouds. I could hear thunder in the distance so I sped walked to the shop.

I walk through the front door and I see a counter with a man in a jumpsuit with marks of car grease on it, talking on the phone.

"Yeah so how many parts do you want?" He talks into the phone while writing something down.

I timidly walk up the counter and say, "Umm, excuse me. Do you know where Reagan is?"

He doesn't look up but points with his thumb to the door behind him. "Alright that'll be 300$." He continues to talk into the phone.

I reply with a quick thank you and walk toward the door. I opened it and there was the actual garage. You could hear the usual car noises and guys yelling at each other in the background. I look all around and finally see her. It's true, I am in love with her. When I spot her my heart stops and my stomach erupts in a flutter of butterflies. It was like that when I first started talking to her but it was a thousand times stronger right now.

She was bent down looking inside the hood of some Mazda. When she finally stood straight she saw me and had an annoyed look on her face that screamed, Oh brother.

I walked up to her and she went back to working on the car.

"Reagan I need to talk to you."

"Who told you I was here?"

"No one, I saw your Jeep parked outside and I thought I'd…"

"It was Duke wasn't it? That asshole." She sighed as she continued to work on the Mazda.

"No he didn't…"

"Don't lie to me. I know he told you. He's the only one who knows that I'm here."

"HEY CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME!" I say rather loudly. "I said I need to talk to you. Stop ignoring me."

She didn't say anything except look up and sigh. "Okay we can talk outside." She says as she stands up and closes the hood.

We walk out of the shop near her Jeep. It was still dark out but the storm still hasn't come yet. Reagan was wearing a black v-neck and blue skinny jeans with a grease stain on them.

She looked so hot. She had a grease mark on her cheek and her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She had sweat dripping down her chest. Her black v-neck was clinging to her skin.

But I wasn't going to let that distract me today. Today I meant business.

She leaned on her Jeep and said, "Go ahead."

Just as I was beginning to speak I saw her open the car door and take out a cigarette. My mouth almost fell open as she put it in her mouth and lit it.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you quit." I almost scream at her.

"Well I'm bringing it back. Why do you care?" She says with heavy attitude in her voice.

"I care because you've been like two weeks clean. What is wrong with you?"

"How about you get off my back. I hate when people tell me what to do."

I wasn't gonna argue about this with her today. I need to know something else.

"Why are you ignoring me? Is it because of what we did last Friday?"

"No it didn't have anything to do with last weekend. I was completely wasted, I obviously didn't mean it. I just want some space from everyone. Why is it so hard to comprehend that maybe I need space. Sometimes I like some alone time. "

I tried my best to hide my disappointment when she said she didn't mean it. I could feel my anger boiling inside me. I mean when you think about it I told her that I never had my first kiss and she just decides to make out with me that next second like it's no big deal.

"Really? Cause you weren't that drunk to be able to drive home perfectly fine. Plus isn't it pretty convenient that you needed your 'week of space' exactly after that happened. And how hard is it to call me back to tell me you haven't been kidnapped or…." I yell at her.

"Can you even hear yourself right now? You sound like my wife or something. Calm down. We are just friends you don't need to worry about me so much." She interrupts me. Reagan is usually calm but she sounds extremely pissed right now.

"Oh forgive me for caring about you and trying to be a good friend. I'm sorry to be such a burden!"

"Good friend? That's such crap your acting like a jealous girlfriend right now. Just a reminder to you Amy; I'm straight and in a very happy relationship with Duke if you haven't noticed."

Is she seriously doing this right now?

"Are you serious? You think this because I had a crush on you. That was like a month ago and you said you were okay with it." I know I was lying but I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Well I'm not okay with it. I thought I would be but I'm not." She says looking away from me blowing a stream of smoke through her nose.

"I don't understand. Reagan this isn't you. Why are you bringing this up now? YOU KISSED ME." I say with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you I WAS DRUNK. I would never kiss you in a million years, that's disgusting." Reagan yells at me.

I just stare at her with tears starting to drop down my face.

"Fuck you." Is all I reply with a disgusted look on my face as I run from the shop.

"Wait Amy, I didn't mean that." Reagan calls after me but it was too late. I don't want to hear it. She said it and now I'm done. My first kiss with the girl I fell in love with and she calls it disgusting.

I don't even know where I'm heading I just have to get far away from her.

As I'm running, it starts to rain but I don't stop.

I start to feel sick as I think of all the feelings I have for her.

I run even faster as I can feel the anger boiling inside me. Who does she think she is?

Was our friendship just some game to her? Apparently she wants to be my friend even though I tell her I have feelings for her at the dance but now she changes her mind.

My anger then turns to sadness.

She called my first kiss with her disgusting on top of saying she would never kiss me in a million years. The tears are pouring down my face but the rain just washed it off.

I eventually run of breath and I just walk. I'm a long way from the bus stop I'm near that stupid park where we first hung out.

GOD I FEEL LIKE SUCH A LOSER. Why did I think I ever had a chance with her?

The rain was really coming down hard and all my clothes were soaked. I've been walking for about ten minutes having no idea what to do. I guess I could call my mom to come pick me up.

All of a sudden I feel someone grab my arm, turning me around and it was Reagan. From what I could see her eyes were puffy and red, I think she was crying. She was completely soaked in rain. Her hair was damp and it just fell down to her shoulders. She had a really sad and concerned look in her eyes.

She looked at me and kept a tight grip on my arm.

"Get away from me, I hate you. I don't ever want to see you again." I say while trying to break free from her grip.

"Amy I'm sorry I really didn't mean anything I said back there." She pleads to me.

"Then why did you say it. Huh? Why!?" I yell at her.

"I said it because I'm scared of the feelings I have for you…"

I interrupt her. "What feelings? The feelings of disgust when I tell you that I have feelings for you or how about that kiss we shared. That actually meant a lot to me but I guess it meant nothing to you."

Her lips started to tremble and I see tears fall from her face. She opened her mouth to try and speak but nothing came out. She took a deep, shaky breath and said in a choked up voice, "Amy I'm in love with you."

I really look into her eyes and realize she's telling me the truth.

My heart stops and tears started to fall slowly down my face. "I love you too, Reagan."

She looked relieved and started to cry more.

I started leaning my face toward hers slowly. I could feel her breath slowly. She was nervous, I could tell from the way she was shaking. My lips pressed against her once and then again. My hand grabbed her face as I pulled her into a deep kiss. Her hands grabbed my waist and she pulled my body so close to her, I could feel her breath. Her lips were so soft and I began to shiver from the way she grabbed me. The kiss ended with her giving me a slight pull of my lower lip.

We pressed our foreheads together. My right hand grabbed the back of her neck as I looked down at the ground trying to keep myself steady.

"Wow." She whispers to me.

"I know."

We stood together like that for a few minutes. My head was resting on the crook of her neck. This entire day completely exhausted me.

She grabs my hand and in silence we walk inside Griffin Park. It stopped raining and the sun was beginning to set. Feelings of nostalgia come to me remembering when I almost kissed her in the lake. How much fun we had that night. I even remembered that picture we took in the cemetery.

We reach the lake but instead of going inside it, Reagan takes me to a bench that looks over the lake and we sit there watching the moonlight reflect off the water. We sit there in silence with me curled up in a ball holding on to the girl who I am in love with and the best part is she loves me back.

A/N: *Billy Mays voice* "But wait there's more". This story is almost done but I wanted to let you guys know that I could continue this where the story actually follows their relationship. Let me know by reviewing or sending some ideas for it. BTW I read ALL the reviews and you guys are awesome. I always appreciate them and take them into account. Please let me know if you liked this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Tear In My Heart

A/N: I feel like the last chapter wasn't that good. I hope this can make it up to you guys. Btw title is from Twenty one pilots it's a really good song.

….

"Mmmh, Reagan wake up. We've been here all night." I say as I open my eyes to realize we spent the whole night at the park.

"Oh shit. We did. I can't believe we fell asleep on a park bench. Oh I'm so sore." Reagan says in between groans.

"Well I'm not. I had a great pillow." I say while winking at her. My head was laying on Reagans lap as the rest of my body stretched out covering the rest of the bench. Reagan had slept in sitting position which baffles me how someone could even sleep in that position.

"Oh yeah I forgot something." She leans forward and pecks me on the lips. "Good morning beautiful."

My face turns red as the blush creeps on my face. "Morning." I finally get off of Reagans lap and stand up. I stretch myself and I notice how perfect the lake looks in the morning.

"Do you want to catch some breakfast?" Reagan says as she awkwardly stands up. Almost falling over in the process.

"Sure."

"But maybe we should go back to my house and take a shower. It wasn't the smartest move to fall asleep in our wet clothes at the park."

I walk over to her and grab her hands. Leaning over seductively I whisper, "Only if we can take it together and save water."

She just smiles and says, "Someone's moving fast."

"Sorry I can't help myself. I mean the rain wasn't the only thing that made me wet last night."

Reagan just full out blushes at that. She looks like she doesn't really know what to say.

"I'm just kidding let's go back to your place." I say holding out my hand to her. She grabs it and we walk out from the park and make it back to the mechanic shop. It took about fifteen minute's altogether. The shop was closed but Reagan's Jeep was still parked out front.

We make it to Reagans house. I've never been here before but it looks really nice. It was two stories high but it was huge. There had to be at least five bedrooms or more in that house.

"Are your parents going to ask questions?" I say as we pull into the driveway.

"Don't worry they are not home. They are out for the next week on vacation."

Reagan unlocks her front door and as I step inside I notice how beautiful and modern the interior was.

"Wow your house is amazing."

"Ehh. It's whatever. I don't really like it to be honest." She says as we step into the living room.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel comfortable here. I mean it is really modern but it's too cold and concrete. It doesn't feel like home. Not like your house does." She says looking back at me with sultry eyes.

"Oh well you are always welcome at mine." I say as I step through the living room and past the kitchen I notice what Reagan is saying. There are no pictures hanging anywhere. Everything is really clean and organized but it's like no one lives here.

Reagan takes my hand and leads me to her room. Her room was so different. It was different from everything in the house. It had personality.

"Here's my room. Sorry I didn't have time to clean."

Wow Reagan was kind of a slob. I mean I don't know maybe it's the open pizza box lying on top of her bed or that… I'm not sure what that is…. Maybe a… Never mind I'm not getting into it.

Nevertheless, her room was nice. It was hard to explain how but it was. It was her personality completely.

She had shelves that went all around the room with different models of cars. She had a DJ stand with a bunch of sound equipment on one side of her room. There was a Tove Lo poster, followed by Krewella, Cash Cash, Meg Myers, and Twenty One Pilots posters on her wall. She also had a giant tool box in the corner of her room. Which leads me to wonder…

"Why is there a toolbox in the back of your room?"

She turns around with a stupid grin on her face and says, "It helps me sleep at night knowing it's near."

I just put my finger and thumb in the shape of an L on my forehead and she just stuck out her tongue in response.

She then turns around and grabs a pizza crust from inside the pizza box. The last one and eats it.

"Ewww, what is wrong with you? That looks really old." I say with a horrified look on my face.

"Shut up. It's stuffed crust. It's delicious."

"Go into my dresser and pick out some clothes that you want." She says with her mouth full while lying down on her bed.

I walk over to her dresser and pick out some black denim shorts and while I'm looking for a shirt I pick up an oversized sweater with a white tiger on it.

"So the shower is in there and there should be anything you need under the bathroom sink." Reagan says pointing to the door on my right.

After I finish taking a shower and now I'm fully dressed Reagan goes to take hers.

I'm just sitting at her desk, swiveling in her chair. I notice a photo album on the edge of the desk. I can't help but to be curious so I grab it and start looking through it.

The first couple of pages were baby pictures of the cutest child ever: Reagan. I never thought a baby could be so adorable until I see her when she's younger.

There's a picture of her playing with her older brother and her parents. I never knew she had an older brother. She never mentioned him but then again she never mentions much about her parents either. They all look so happy together.

I wonder what changed. I continue through the album and there's Reagan graduating from elementary school and playing softball. Another lesbian stereotype confirmed.

Then there's the section of the album titled: Driftwood Middle.

Reagan looked way younger but still the same. Except this time she didn't hold back on the hair dye.

As I'm flipping through the pages I notice Reagan is with the same girl in almost every picture.

They looked like really close best friends, like Karma and I, and Reagan looked really happy. This girl was really attractive, she had blonde wavy hair with bright blue eyes and a really nice smile.

There's pictures of them at birthday parties, playing at the park, and even them on the school's soccer team.

I hear the door open and I immediately closed the book and put it back without Reagan noticing.

"What's going through that pretty blonde head of yours?" Reagan says while towel drying her hair. She was wearing black shorts and a red shirt.

"I'm just happy. That's all." I say smiling toward her.

"Good. I'm glad you deserve nothing less. So do you want to go to Denny's?" She asks me.

"Sure. You really like that place don't you."

"Hey they have omelets to die for. Let's go."

Reagan and I leave her house. She makes sure to lock the door and we head into her Jeep.

We make our way to the diner and sit down inside to order. Reagan orders an ultimate omelet with bacon and I order some chocolate chip pancakes.

We receive our orders and Reagan digs in. She looks so satisfied eating a piece of bacon.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm just starving."

I start to eat my pancakes. I can't help to think how amazing everything is. What I've done yesterday, where I am and who I'm with. It's all almost too good to be true.

Shit…

It is too good to be true.

Crap…

She has a boyfriend.

Fuck…

I just turned one of the most popular guy from school's girlfriend gay.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Am I that stupid? How could I forget she had a boyfriend?

My face turns sour as I'm chewing on a pancake. Completely lost in thought about what I've done.

"Amy is something wrong. You look like you just ate a bug."

I wish, that would be the very least of my problems.

I swallow and nod my head.

"Shit, Reagan what are we doing?"

"What happened?"

"You have a boyfriend. How could I forget? You have to tell him. Oh my goodness this is horrible. Karma was right I am a home wrecker." I say panicking.

"Amy calm down." Reagan tells me.

"How can I calm down? Don't you understand we are terrible people? You have a…."

She interrupts me immediately and says, "You and Karma aren't the only ones who are faking it."

What?... What the fuck is she talking about?... What?

"What?... What does that mean?" I say surprised.

"It means that you and she might not be the only couple faking it at Hester."

"You're not making any sense right now. Please tell me what's going on."

Reagan just looks down and sighs. She makes eye contact with me and says, "I haven't been completely honest with you lately…"

Yeah no shit.

"The truth is Duke and I aren't actually a real couple. We've been faking it so our parents don't know we are gay."

"So you're telling me that I opened up to you like a month ago. Confessed all my feelings to you and even risked my wellbeing telling you about Karma and I and you had the nerve to keep on lying to me." I say fully pissed.

"Amy I'm sorry I should have told you before. But I got scared. If we did get into a relationship and my parents found out I was gay again then they would kick me out of the house."

"What do you mean again? This happened before?" I say still completely confused.

"Yeah that's why we moved from Florida."

"Reagan I'm having a hard time understanding this. Can you please just start from the beginning?"

"Okay, well you know how I used to live in Florida?"

"Yeah." I nod my head slowly.

"Well, Florida was my home state and my family really liked it there. I mean my brother and I were raised there and we had a lot of good times there. So I get into middle school and I have my best friend Clarke. And she was amazing, we were very close, and I started to have feelings for her. I never told her but I think she always kind of knew. One day in eighth grade on a field trip, a bunch of kids were calling me 'dyke' and 'fag' because I never had a boyfriend before and everyone just kind of suspected that I was gay. Well Clarke defended me and actually kissed me in front of everyone. She was really popular so no one said anything after that. She actually liked me too and we just started a little middle school romance." Reagan says looking down and smiling a bit.

That must have been the girl I saw in the pictures.

She continues. "We were basically together all the time. I know I was young and stupid but I fell in love with her and her with me. And then one day she was at my house and we were… you know… kissing and my brother walked in. I begged him to not tell my parents but he was homophobic so he went straight to them and told them." Reagans face looked really sad right now.

"So then they basically gave me so much shit and made me promise to never see her again. But then they didn't trust me so they decided to move over here because people are a lot more reserved over here. Plus, we have tons of family over here. I have a bunch of cousins at this school and two of my aunts' work in the school. So they were basically watching my every move to make sure I was 'behaving'. So we moved over here and I had to leave Clarke behind and never talk to her again."

"But to make things worse. My parents never fully believed I was straight even though I lied to them telling them it was just a phase and I'd never do it again. They kept on bullying me and threatening me every day. They told me if they ever found out I was gay again I would get kicked out of the house and never be allowed to talk to them again." Reagan says as a tear drop falls down her cheek.

"Reagan I'm sorry. I never thought…"

"It's okay." She says wiping the tear off her face and sniffing a little. "That's when I met Duke. The summer of eighth to ninth I was really bored and depressed so I stopped by at that mechanic shop you saw me at yesterday. I started learning about cars and that became my favorite place to hang out at. I met Duke there because he's been working there as like an apprentice since he was a kid. We hung out and I accidently let it slip that I was gay and he said he was too. He told me how homophobic his father was and how he needed to look straight for his "image" if he ever wanted to be a professional MMA fighter. So I came up with this plan to fake it for at least high school so our parents could never suspect anything. That's what we've been doing since ninth grade. We've been in a fake relationship like you and Karma so we could actually be ourselves in private without anyone giving us shit. It worked too, I mean we are the power couple of the school right?" Reagan says looking really sad now.

"Reagan don't cry. We can figure…" I try to tell her.

I guess she didn't hear me or was too lost in thought. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to fall for someone that I could never actually have. This sucks, why does the world have to hate us just because we are a little different. I mean I'm still the same person I've always been but now my parents wouldn't flinch to kick me out of the house."

I grabbed her hand from across the table. "Reagan it'll be okay. We can hide our relationship, no one has to know."

"I don't know Amy I don't want to do that to you."

"Listen. I'd rather be with you in secret than never have you at all or have you miserable. Please believe me, it'll be okay. Trust me I've wanted you since ninth grade." I reassure her.

"Are you sure? It's not gonna be easy, like at all. Duke has been secretly seeing Shane and it hasn't been easy for either of them."

I KNEW IT. I knew there was something going on between them. I'm still kinda surprised that Duke is gay but still.

"We can do it. At least for another year and then we can figure something out."

She just leaned over the table and kissed me. "I love you." She says looking me directly in the eye.

"Me too." I say as we get back to eating our meals.

While we were finishing our meal and leave, we decided that maybe we should tell our friends the truth.

"Right so no more secrets." Reagan says as she closes in on my house.

"Nope not after tonight when we tell them at the group hang." I tell her. We were gonna go to Chili's and tell them the truth. Everyone was gonna be there and we weren't gonna leave till everything was worked out.

"Okay so I'll pick you up at six and then we'll go to the restaurant." Reagan says leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Yes. Relax, it's gonna be okay. We'll figure something out." I say kissing her back.

"Yeah I know, at least I have you…. To protect me from the trees." She says winking at me.

"Oh shut up." I say before giving her a final smile while getting out of the Jeep to walk into my house.

So like it or not, today was gonna be my first double… or triple date with Reagan and the group.

It was like my first date period so I had to look nice. Really nice because I'm going on a date with… Reagan. The girl I've been crazy about since ninth grade. I guess I can't blame Karma for being annoying as hell about Liam because I feel like doing the same thing right now.

So I did my hair and make up really good and I looked really nice. I wore extremely tight black skinny jeans and a white low cut top. I made sure to wear accessories that matched my outfit.

I was outside of my house at 5:55 and I saw Reagan's car come driving down the road and stop in front of me.

She puts down the passenger side window and says, "Fancy a ride, miss" while wiggling her eyebrows.

I just nod my head, smiling, and get into the Jeep. From what I could see Reagan was wearing tight white skinny jeans and a blue v-neck. She looked perfect as always.

"You look beautiful." I say while putting on my seatbelt.

"So do you." She says catching me off guard with a kiss on my lips. "Yumm, cherry chap stick."

I just chuckle. She starts driving and as we get closer to the restaurant I notice how tense Reagan seems. Her jaw is locked up and her grip on the steering wheel gets tighter.

"Are you okay, Rae?"

"Yeah just a little nervous for what's gonna happen."

I grab her free hand and squeeze it tightly. "It's okay. I am too. Mostly because I'm going on a date with the girl of my dreams but that too."

"Carmilla is gonna be there?"

"Oh wait, no. She cancelled so I'm stuck with you." I reply sarcastically.

"Awww, I'm sorry."

"I know, at least you are both equally hot. I think you might beat her out actually." I say biting my lip.

She just giggles and we pull into the restaurant.

We walk into the Chili's and everyone is there. Duke was talking with Shane, and Karma and Liam were there definitely flirting with each other.

Karma sees me and runs up and tries to kiss me but I dodge it. I just look at her and say "Not tonight." She nods looking surprised but she agrees.

We all get a booth, laugh and order some food. I'm sitting in between Karma and Reagan while the guys are sitting across from us in the booth. Shane in front of me, Duke in front of Reagan, and Liam in front of Karma.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Liam asks us.

"Yeah honey, what is it?" Karma asks us.

Reagan just rolls her eyes at the comment.

"Amy and I are in love… with each other." Reagan manages to blurt it out.

Duke just looks surprised and has the 'what the hell are you doing look' on his face. Shane just has that stupid cheeky grin on his face and Liam is just sitting there with a completely confused look on his face.

Karma gasps so loudly, stands up and says, "You whore (pointing at Reagan), I knew it. I knew there was something going on between you two. How could you do this to me Amy, after all we've…."

"Oh give it up Karma they know we're faking it." I tell Karma.

She just replies with a quiet 'Ok' and sits down looking embarrassed.

"You are!?" Liam says looking completely surprised.

"Yes Liam we were never together." I say clenching my jaw.

He just turns to Karma, "So you're not a real lesbian?"

"No… but I'm still hot so…." Is all Karma replies.

Reagan puts her hand up and says, "Okay you two can discuss your problems later. The point is that we are done lying to you guys and the same should be for you guys too. Shane I know you've been seeing Duke behind my back…." Shane just looks down embarrassed.

"You guys don't have to hide it anymore in front of us at least." Reagan continues.

"Well since we are all being honest here. Liam and I have something to tell you. I know it might come to a surprise to you but it only makes sense that the most attractive people in the group see each other. So Liam and I have been in a secret relationship behind your backs." Karma announces.

"What? Really? No way." The rest of us say sarcastically in unison.

"What are you guys talking about?" Karma asks.

"Well it's not like you guys were subtle about it. I mean this past month it has been constant flirting and eye sex." Shane replies.

"Yeah, I don't know what was more obvious: you two or the fact that Reagan has had the hots for Amy since like last year." Duke said. "Oh sorry Reagan. That kinda just slipped out."

Reagan looked down embarrassed and I just started blushing. The butterflies went into Maximum Overdrive when I heard that.

"So anyway since it's all out in the open. I thought we would have a toast to no more secrets." Shane says.

We all raise glasses and say "To no more secrets." And we drink. We were all sixteen so no alcoholic beverages but the toast still felt good.

"Oh by the way we all have to continue to fake it so no one won't get suspicious. The entire school would burn us at the stake if the power couple (Reagan and Duke) and Karmy ended because of this. Plus the countless orgy rumors that would be created if they thought all of us were dating each other." I tell them.

"Yes that's smart. So NO ONE besides us can know that Reagan and I are gay because our parents would literally kill us also." Duke adds on.

We all agree on that.

"I can't believe we were all faking it." Karma adds in.

"I know right, it sounds like the premise of a crappy MTV show."

We all laughed and ended the night hanging out and finally being able to be ourselves with the people we love.

A/N: Jkjk I think we all can agree that this show is nowhere near crappy. So there's the big finale, everyone was faking it. You guys were smart though and basically guessed it before I could tell you. I'm really happy you guys liked this story and like you asked this isn't the end. This was just part one, part two will still be under this story name and it will involve Reagan and Amy's relationship. Any ideas are welcomed. And I might have used Clarke from the 100 as inspiration for Reagans first love in this story. Sorry I couldn't think of anyone hotter but her personality will be a little different in this story. If she ever comes around *wink wink*. Like always please review. I read and love all of them.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Brace yourselves for some fluff.

All That

The clock just struck eight and that meant that Reagan was waiting outside for me. After hanging out with the group at Chili's, Reagan wanted to take me on our official first date. Considering that we were both lying to each other those other times I guess this was appropriate.

I know that I'm practically best friends with this girl but I still can't help to feel nervous. Like really nervous. Like waiting for your favorite ship to get back together. (I'm talking to you Hollstein fans).

Shit. It's 8:05, I'm late. I've spent the past five minutes staring at myself making sure I looked Reagan worthy. I was wearing a nice black dress with flats. I put on makeup and made sure my hair had the perfect amount of wavy in it.

Who am I kidding? The only way I'd look Reagan worthy is if face swapped with Beyoncé and dipped myself in gold.

I tell myself to stop wasting time. I grab my purse and run downstairs.

"Ouch! Crap!"

I was so nervous I guess I missed a step or two on the stairs and went sliding down on my back lifting up my black dress all the way to my stomach.

To make everything worse Reagan walks in with Lauren a second later. They both freeze in place all wide-eyed staring right at me. After a second Reagan turns away and blushes. Lauren just has a smirk on her face.

"We see London, we see France. But no one wants to see your underpants." Lauren tells me.

I look down and realize that when I fell my dress lifted up and showed off my black lace underwear. I turn bright red and pull my dress down as fast as possible.

"Hey are you okay?" Reagan comes toward me and lends me a hand. You can tell she is really trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"Well I see Lauren let you in." I say while pulling myself up.

"Yeah I think I knocked too much. Oh these are for you." Reagan hands me a bouquet of pink roses.

I blush but I'm already so red that I don't think she could tell. I shakily grab the roses and say, "I'm just gonna put these in water real quick."

She nods and I run to the kitchen and put them in a vase and fill it up. Lauren was looking for food in the fridge.

"Nice underwear Amy."

I just give her a dirty look and she continues to smile.

I take a deep breath before I leave the kitchen. I can do this. There's no pressure, I mean she already said she loved me. But why do I feel so under pressure. No, I'm overreacting. We skipped a few steps but we are going back and doing them now. That's the point of tonight. To have fun. Hopefully.

Reagan was wearing a red dress that was tight in all the right places.

"Ready?" She asks me.

I just nod since I'm already so nervous from being embarrassed and being on this date.

We leave the house and walk to her Jeep. Just as I'm close to it Reagan surprises me by pulling me back and kisses me.

"I knew I was forgetting something." She smiles.

"Who kisses before the first date even starts?" I say all dazed from the kiss.

"We do because we aren't basic." She winks at me and we both get into the Jeep.

Reagan never told me where we are going but she said to dress up. So that's why I'm wearing this dress.

We drive for about twenty minutes into the upper-class area of Texas.

"Amy why are you so quiet?" Reagan asks me.

I was so caught up on thinking how stupid I am that I completely forgot that I was ignoring Reagan.

"Oh sorry…. I'm just nervous I guess."

"Nervous about the date or the fact that I've seen you in your underwear. Do I really need to remind you that we skinny dipped together in a lake before."

"… Or that time Shane posted you on Snapchat, stuck in that dress with your shrimp underwear showing right before Homecoming."

"Okay I get it you've seen me in my underwear. I don't know, that was just really embarrassing. Gosh I'm such a dork."

"Yeah but you're my dork. And trust me I appreciate any opportunity I get to see you a little less clothed, Shrimp girl." She winks at me. "Look we are here."

Reagan pulled into this five star restaurant. From what I could see there were BMW's, Mercedes, and Cadillac's parked everywhere. Reagan pulled the Jeep to the back of the line of the valet parking.

"Reagan are you sure we are at the right place? This restaurant looks really expensive." I say looking around at the wealthy getting out of their cars.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered."

Suddenly the valet parkers come and open our doors preparing us for an elegant entrance.

Reagan and I walk to the inside of the restaurant and I'm taken aback by how beautiful and elegant everything in the restaurant is. The restaurant was huge with elegant chandeliers hanging in place at certain spots. There were beautiful paintings decorating the walls and a man playing the grand piano near the back. The floor was decorated in beautiful red patterned carpet. Everyone was really well dressed. Near the back it was all open and looking on to the lake.

We walked up to the host area.

"Do you ladies have a reservation?"

"Yes Cortes for two." Reagan says confidently.

"Ah yes Reagan. Frederick was expecting you this evening. Follow me please."

The host leads us out to the patio area where they were tables set up looking right out on the water. It was so peaceful and beautiful. The weather was perfect and I was so happy to be sitting here.

We sit down and the man hands us some menus.

Okay so honestly. I couldn't read half the crap on the menu. I low-key brought out my iPhone to look up some of the dishes and this menu even stumped Siri.

I eventually settled on the dish where I recognized two out of the three words.

"Do you know what you want to order?" Reagan asks me while still staring down at her menu.

"Yeah the Creamy Pesto Shrimp." I say proudly.

She just snorted and said, "Wow five star restaurant and still basic."

I just sigh, "That's like your favorite word isn't it? That's pretty basic of you."

"Whatever."

Reagan was still looking over the menu and curiosity got the best of me.

"Who's Frederick?"

"Let's just say he owed me one and I finally called in the favor. Oh he's coming this way."

What seemed like out of nowhere came a big, stocky man appeared with a wide grin on his face and open arms.

"Reagan what a pleasant surprise. You look so lovely tonight." He says before kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you Frederick it's nice to see you too."

He looks over to me and says, "What a beautiful friend you have. Hello, I'm Frederick Miles the proud owner of this establishment." He extends his hand and I shake it casually.

"Hello I'm Amy and I'm…. just happy to be here." I say awkwardly.

Gosh I'm so awkward.

He just laughs off my awkwardness. "You know you are friends with one of the best mechanics in town. Did Reagan ever tell you how we met?"

"No she didn't."

"Well a while back my gold plated Lamborghini broke down on the side of the road. While I was waiting for assistance this beautiful girl pulled her Jeep over and repaired it in little less than an hour. So much talent this young girl has."

Okay that wasn't exactly what he said. He described it more complicated than that but I zoned out when he said GOLD PLATED LAMBORGHINI. I mean honestly isn't that a little excessive.

"Oh wow. That's so cool." I say trying to hold back my laugh.

"Is something funny?" He asks me.

"Oh. I just think that the whole situation is so interesting." Yup straight out lie.

"Well, I hope you two ladies enjoy your meal which is on the house. Order whatever you want but may I recommend my personal favorite the delicious Creamy Pesto Shrimp."

"Yes we will. Thanks" Reagan tells him before he departs.

"Yup so basic that it's the owner's personal favorite." I say sarcastically.

Reagan just sticks her tongue out at me.

"Hey you can't do that here. Do I need to remind you that we are at a high class establishment?" I tell her.

"Oh you're right. I meant to do this." She says right before flipping me the finger.

"Yeah, now you got it." I say as we both chuckle.

"So are you going to tell me why you were laughing when he was telling you how he knows me?" Reagan asks me.

"I just thought it was funny how a million dollar car breaks down on the side of the road and a seventeen year old girl can fix it."

"That's not even the sad part." Reagan leans in closer to me and whispers, "It turns out he left the trunk open and at a certain speed the car will turn off and won't start until it's closed. I didn't want to make him feel bad so I made it seem like there was something wrong with the engine."

"That took you an hour?"

"No more like fifteen minutes to find out what was wrong but as you can tell he likes to talk a lot."

"Wow, if only wealth correlated with brains we'd both be rich."

"Hey at least he's nice. Besides I got a free meal with a beautiful girl out of it." She says reaching over grabbing my hand.

"Thanks Reagan. This is really nice and I appreciate this a lot. Best first date ever."

"Good. Anything for Shrimp girl."

"I think I like that nickname better than tree-killer."

"Yeah me too. Mostly because every time I say it I get reminded of when you were in your underwear in that picture." She teases me.

I just roll my eyes. "Well it's an o-kay replacement."

"Oh, I'm definitely not replacing it. You're still my almighty tree killer."

Just as I was going to respond the waiter came up and asked us what we wanted to order.

I said the Creamy Pesto Shrimp and Reagan said she wanted the same even after I gave her the 'I told you so' face.

After about ten minutes our meals arrived and we had some nice casual conversation. Near the end of the meal we both became quiet just enjoying the silence.

We both ordered desert. I got some fancy chocolate cake and Reagan got some frozen yogurt. While she was eating her desert I just couldn't stop staring at her.

She's so beautiful. I mean honestly she is. Is it possible to be in love with the way a person eats frozen yogurt?

The way she looks down at her plate and how she licks her spoon and how she moves her mouth in a way that forms words….. oh wait I think she's trying to talk to me.

"I'm sorry what?"

She just laughs, "I wanted to know if you want some but I think you were too busy staring at the beautiful view." She says gesturing toward the lake.

"Only if you count as part of the view." I think I made her blush slightly. That's good. I guess I'm not that awkward.

We finish the meal and get up to leave. We say our final goodbyes to Frederick and he urges us to comeback soon.

Reagan picks up the car from valet parking and she drives me home.

"I had lots of fun tonight but I don't want you to forget that I'm still a cheap date."

"Does 'Netflix and Chill' count?"

I chuckle, "No I think it's a bit too early for that."

"I'm just kidding. You know you look beautiful tonight. But you did make me really nervous in the car when you weren't saying anything."

"You were nervous? You have no idea how nervous you make me like all the time." For some reason this thought led to another…

"Hey Reagan, what did Duke mean when he said you had the hots for me since last year at Chili's last time?"

I see her grip on the steering wheel tighten. "Nothing I just thought you were kinda cute that's all."

"Really, because you seemed super embarrassed when he let that slip out."

"Remind me to kick his ass for having a such a big mouth. Okay fine. I kinda had a crush on you since last year."

My eyes completely widen in shock. "When? Why?"

"Well remember that time I asked you if I could borrow a pencil. That's when it started. I always thought you were attractive but that moment I noticed how…. how different you were. The way your face kind of lit up when I asked and then how sad you looked after when you didn't have one. I don't know but for some reason that really made an impression and I was interested in you from then on."

I remember that situation so perfectly. I had no idea I was so obvious in the way I expressed myself though but then again I had the biggest crush on her.

"How come you never tried to talk to me?" I ask curiously.

"Well mostly because I thought you were straight and I was scared of getting into a relationship with anyone. I didn't want anyone to suspect that I was gay and maybe tell my parents."

"You're right. Well at least it worked out in the end."

"Yeah it did." She says taking her right hand off the steering wheel and placing it to rest on my thigh. I'm pretty sure the gesture was meant to be innocent but boy did that really make me feel a certain way.

Reagan pulled into the driveway and walked me to the door.

"So not bad for a first date."

"No not bad at all." I reply smiling.

Reagan leans in and kisses me. It was gently and soft but still so perfect.

"Till next time?"

I nod to her. "Till next time."

I open the front door and walk into my living room and plop down on the couch. Completely in bliss with the way the night went. Gosh I'm so in….

"Amy! What the hell was that?"

I look up and see my very much pissed off mother staring at me with a horrified look on her face.

Oh crap I guess it's time for my coming out story….

A/N: Uh-oh. Poor Amy she can never catch a break but then again she has Reagan so how could she possibly complain. After Amy comes out to her mom I was thinking about doing a couple more fluff chapters to build up the relationship before anything serious happens. Do you guys like fluff? Also are there any clexa fans over here. I was thinking about writing a fanfic about them. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and Please Please Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Guess who's back, back again. Reamy's back, tell a friend. I would like to apologize for the wait. I am in my second year of college and I have a Calculus and Biology exam on Wednesday but I love you guys so I thought I would update. This chapter's not much but hopefully the next will be better. BTW please listen to Daisy by Zedd it's such a cute song.

Daisy

"Amy! What the hell was that?"

"Mom I thought you were at work." I say trying to cover up what she saw. I'm sitting on the couch and my mom is standing next to the TV in her bathrobe with an extremely pissed look on her face.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Tell me I didn't just see you kissing some girl outside of MY front door." She screamed at me.

I've never seen her this angry before. I got scared and just looked down at my folded hands that were twitching in my lap.

"I can't do that." I mumble.

"Amy who was that?"

"Her name is Reagan… and she's…. my girlfriend." I manage to blurt out barely.

"Girl… Girlfriend as in you're gay? Amy you cannot like girls. My daughter cannot like girls." She starts to babble like she does when she hears some terrible news. She continues, "Amy you need help. You're sick. This is just a phase, right? Who made you this way? It was Karma wasn't it? Oh I swear if I ever see this girl again…"

She continues on but I stop listening. Who does she think she is? Before this happened she would barely bat an eye at me she was too busy throwing herself at Bruce. Now that I'm "sick" she wants to be mother of the year. I can't believe this.

"….You are never to see this tramp again."

"What?!" I yell at her jumping off of my seat on the couch.

"You heard me. Not until you quit this foolishness or get a boyfriend."

Okay, no. I'm sooooo done.

"Who do you think you are? No, wait. Let me answer that for you. You call yourself a mother but what kind of mother doesn't even know that her daughter has been gay since like elementary school. You call yourself a mother but you have never accepted me. Not now and not even before. You never liked the way I dressed or even the things I do for fun. Now that you discovered something that has been in front of you my whole life you want to swoop in like a superhero for the Republican party. No screw you. You can't just waltz in all of a sudden and act like you care. You only care because the oh so perfect Farrah Cooper cannot have a gay daughter. Well guess what mom? You do and she's hella gay and she's crazy in love with that perfect human being you just called a tramp. And I don't care what you do. You'd have to kill me yourself if you want me to never see that girl again." I follow by a snort. My mom is completely taken aback by that and just stares at me wide-eyed with her mouth hung open.

"Amy wait. I'm sorry. Let's talk about this." She calls out to me before I ignore her and quickly stomp my way up to my room and slam my bedroom door.

….

"Mmmmm. I like it when you whisper in my ear."

"I like it when you moan in my ear." Reagan says before biting down right on my chest. A loud moan leaves my throat as my hands pull her hair harder than before.

"Like that." She says right before kissing my lips once again.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Shit." We say in unison. I reach over and turn off the alarm on my phone. Normally this would be a pleasant dream but instead it was happening in real time with this real beauty. I was shirtless straddling Reagan in the back seat of her Jeep. She was underneath me still fully clothed. We managed to break out in a sweat from our making out session.

I set the alarm on my phone so we didn't miss class like we did yesterday. Reagan and I went out for lunch and we got a little… distracted and we were half an hour late to class.

I climbed off of Reagan and she had a sad puppy look, "Do we really have to go back to class?" She whimpered.

"Yes baby." I reach down so my face is close to hers. "Otherwise we'll get in trouble and we won't be able to do this again." I say seductively.

"You're so fucking sexy Amy." She said to me with bedroom eyes.

I tried to hide how red I was getting by putting on my shirt. We climbed out of the Jeep and made sure we looked like we didn't just have a steamy make out session. We were in the back of the school's parking lot where nobody parked and we started walking back to school.

"So are you still not talking to your mom?" Reagan asks me.

"What mom? I have no mom."

"Amy don't be like that. You know she loves you."

"No, you weren't there Reagan. You didn't hear the things she said." I say looking down. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

Reagan walked me to class just in time and kissed me goodbye (we made sure that no one was looking first). I walked in and sat down in my regular seat next to Karma.

"Ooo Good news Amy. Mom is making her Meatless Meatloaf tonight." Karma whispers to me.

"Awesome." I say trying to not sound sarcastic as hell.

I've been staying at Karma's for the past week ever since my mom and I got in that fight. I'm still pissed at what she said to me. I was so angry that I left without even saying goodbye but I'm pretty sure she knows where I am. She hasn't apologized and neither will I so I guess it's another night of mystery meat.

The day ends rather slowly and Karma and I are waiting to get on the school bus to go back to her house. It would be more pleasant if Karma wasn't completely flirting with Liam. It's not like I'm jealous it's just…. Weird. I was waiting by myself. Normally Reagan would drive me or at least wait with me at the bus loop but she had to cover a shift for one of the mechanics so I was just waiting nearby Liam and Karma hearing them flirt.

"You know your lips are like two tempur-pedic pillows?" Karma tells Liam.

"Pillows you'd like to sit on?"

Oh God. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. Where the hell is this stupid bus so we can leave this hell hole?

"Amy, Darling what a pleasant surprise." Shane comes up behind me and tells me completely catching me off guard.

"Oh hey Shane." We've gotten closer ever since Homecoming and he is actually a pretty great guy.

"Guess what's going on at Hester tomorrow?"

"What?" I can only imagine what stupid event this school could have possibly planned for tomorrow.

"The annual Hester High couple competition."

Oh shit that stupid thing. Every year at some random time this school hosts a kissing competition in the cafeteria to see what couples can kiss the longest with the most passion. It's so dumb, they even have student judges to factor in body language and affection. I don't even know how the school board let this thing through but it gives the gross couples here to be even grosser without getting in trouble.

"Oh yeah thank goodness I don't have to be in that."

"Oh no, we are totally in that." Karma adds in.

"What?! Karma no. We discussed this. We keep PDA at a minimum for the sake of our relationships." I yell at her.

"Amy would you relax. We are Karmy remember? We have to participate in things like this and win. You know how embarrassing it would be if the Homecoming queens couldn't even win the kissing competition."

"No Karma." I made sure to see that no one was overhearing us. "I'm dating Reagan remember? I can't just do the kissing competition."

"You might not want to say that just yet. You haven't heard the prize yet." Shane tells me

"What lame ass prize could this school possibly fork…"

"Two tickets to the Tove Lo concert in December." Shane cuts me off.

"You're lying." I tell him.

"Nope. Gay Scouts Honor." Shane says raising his hand.

"You see Amy I knew you'd be down for it." Karma tells me.

Oh crap. Should I do this? I mean Tove Lo tickets…. Karma hates Tove Lo so that means if her and I win, I can take Reagan to the concert. Reagan won't mind. Right? Nah….This plan is solid.

"Okay I'll do it." I tell them.

Karma screeches and kisses me on the cheek just in time for the school bus to stop right in front of us.

We say bye to Shane and walk on to the bus and I am in the window seat.

"Oh Amy. By the way." Shane yells over to me.

"Yeah, Shane?" I say poking my head out the window.

"Reagan IS the jealous type." He says smirking away as the bus drives off.

I sit back down and I think about what I just got myself into.

…..

"Amy honey, you haven't even touched your meatless loaf."

"Oh sorry. I guess I'm just not that hungry." I say staring down in horror at what is on my plate.

"Oh I know the perfect thing to gain back your appetite. All natural cashew milk." Molly says before leaving to the kitchen.

Dude I don't know what that is. Oh shit it's moving…. FREAKING MOVING….LIKE MOVING TOWARD ME. Just as it reaches toward the end of the plate I take my fork and stab that meatless atrocity.

"Amy stop playing with your food." Karma whispers over to me. It was just Karma, Me, and Molly at the dinner table. Karma's dad had to go get the "special ingredient" for their special brownies.

"Sorry Karma I'm not used to eating things that are still alive. Goodness, this thing jiggles more than your tits." I say getting a laugh and a kick to the shin from Karma.

"Ouch." I say chuckling

"I'm kinda glad that you're here." She tells me sweetly.

"Thanks. By the way, what is cashew milk? I thought there was only almond milk. Where do your parents get all this weird stuff from Karma?"

"Leave them alone. Just shut up and drink it. I know you prefer Reagans milk but…."

I threw a napkin at her. "EWWWW Stop it." I whisper loudly over at her, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"I'm kidding. So my mom told me that Farrah called today to see how you are doing."

"That's cool." I say trying to act uninterested.

"Amy you're gonna have to talk to her about it."

"I did talk. I'm done talking." I say getting angry with her.

"Amy yelling at your mom about how terrible she is does not count."

"Can we please not talk about this? I'm so not in the mood. I'd rather get eaten by this mystery meat."

"Okay. You should try it. It's not that bad."

"Whatever you say."

I look down at my plate and pick up my knife. Okay here goes round two: Attack of the zombie meat.

…..

"Hey honey."

"Hey babe. What's up?" Reagan says to me over the phone.

"Oh, just taking a break from game night at the Aschcroft household."

"What game is it tonight? Let me guess Monopoly or Hungry Hippos…"

"I wish. We are playing Candyland but the vegetable version…. So I guess Veggyland."

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry that sounds terrible." I can hear her trying to hold back a life.

"It's not that bad. I won the last game and got a blueberry muffin. Which is safe to say the ONLY thing I've actually consumed in this household."

"Maybe if you don't want to play veggyland you should talk to your mom."

I just sigh. "Why is everyone telling me to talk to her? You of all people should be more sympathetic of my situation."

"Amy you have to believe me, I am but you have to look at both sides of the story. Think about how she feels right now. You've told me she's pretty clueless when it comes to being a mother and imagine being this proud Christian, Republican mother who finds out that her daughter is gay by catching her making out with her girlfriend. How would you react?"

"Better than she did. She called me sick. Reagan, she called you a tramp. How can you tell me to forgive her?"

"I'm not excusing what she said at all. I'm just trying to say that maybe you should be more understanding. It can be really hard for a parent to realize that their child is gay. You told me how when you were younger, you and your mom would talk about your dream wedding. You just have to tell her that you can still have that wedding except the person standing opposite of you will be wearing a dress too. She's probably just scared."

"Ugh. You're right. I will talk to her. Just not now, maybe later. I'm just not ready, yet." I say defeated. "Why do you have to be so unbelievably wise?"

"I'm wise so you don't have to be. Oh by the way, can believe they are still hosting that stupid kissing competition? It's so lame I can't believe anyone would do that."

"Yeah….. About that…." I say awkwardly.

"You make it sound like Karma signed you up. Haha very funny Amy." She says unbelievably.

"Umm… She might have…" I say barely audible over the phone.

"What!" She screams through the phone so loud that I have to take it away from my ear for a second.

"Wait! Listen!"

"Let me guess it was Karma's idea and she just MADE YOU DO IT, right?" Reagan says sarcastically over the phone.

"Yeah but listen the prize is two tickets to the Tove Lo concert in December. If Karma and I win we can go."

"Are you serous? I can't believe that you are gonna kiss Karma and win…."

"Wait is somebody jealous?"

"What? No! I don't get jealous. I am not the jealous type."

"Well Shane said that you WERE the jealous type."

"Well you can tell Shane that he is the dumbass type because I don't get jealous. I might just be a little upset that the woman I am in love with will be making out with her best friend in front of the whole school tomorrow."

"Well isn't that how we kind of got together. Because of Karmy. Besides we all agreed that we have to keep this couple thing strong so no one get suspicious."

"You sound like you are enjoying this."

"I might just be enjoying that my girlfriend is jealous."

"Keep dreaming. I am not jealous. You could sleep with Karma for all I care."

"Well don't give me any ideas."

"Whatever." She says with a little bit of attitude.

"Hey I'm sorry. I should have told you before I signed up. Well Karma should have told me before she signed me up so then I could ask you…."

"It's okay Amy. I get it. I love you though. Don't forget that."

"I love you too. Till next time?"

"Till next time." And with that she hangs up.

I walk back into the Aschcroft living room and take my seat next to Karma.

She leans over and whispers to me, "So is Reagan mad?"

"Nah, I don't know what Shane is talking about. She's not the jealous type at all." Well that's what I hoped.

A/N: I'll try to update real soon guys. Please let me know what you think and how do you guys feel about the new episodes of Faking It. I hate how they are trying to mess with Reamy. What do you think is gonna happen to Reamy this season? I would also like to give a special shout out to TVFAN12 for leaving awesome reviews and thanks to anyone else who reviewed. It really helps me write.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I would like to apologize for taking a million years to update but I just finished an 18 credit semester. It was tough and I got my first B and C ever but what can you do. I hope you guys enjoy this.

What do you mean?

As Karma and I walked onto campus all we saw was heart shaped balloons and romantically drawn posters for the kissing competition today. Karma was clutching my hand, as we walked through the crowds of people, telling them to come see us in the cafeteria for the event.

Out of nowhere Shane appears. "Well there's my favorite couple." He tells us. He was wearing a Red shirt with KARMILY printed on it but he must have taken a permanent marker to it because he scratched out the IL.

"Okay. Umm what is that?" I say pointing down to his "Karmily" shirt.

"Oh this. Yeah I bought this when they were on sale for Homecoming. I thought I would show my support today."

"Why didn't you just buy a new shirt? The sharpie looks very tacky." Karma says.

"No these shirts were expensive. Lisbeth was charging like 20 bucks a pop." Shane tells me.

"Lisbeth? Doesn't she work for.."

"Me. Why of course. And all the proceeds of Karmily went directly into my gas tank. I'm surprised you are still going through with this Amy now that you have a girlfriend." Lauren said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about? Reagan is perfectly fine with all this. I talked to her before."

"Yeah, because anyone would be perfectly fine with their girlfriend making out with their best friend. All in all, I'm looking forward to whatever drama this is going to create today. Especially after you weirdo's lose."

"Yeah, OKAY. Bye Lauren." I say sarcastically as she walks away.

As soon as Lauren left Shane pulled me to the side as Karma was talking to one of our classmate's and said, "Wait, you are seriously doing this?"

"Yeah…"

"Amy this is a terrible idea. Reagan is gonna kill you if you go through with this."

"Wait what?! You were the one who told me that this would be fine. You are even wearing a Karmy shirt. YOU SAID REAGAN WASN'T THE JEALOUS TYPE!" I say practically screaming in Shane's ear.

"I was kidding. I'm only wearing this to tease you. I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to actually go through with this. Reagan IS the jealous type, even with Duke she's possessive."

"No, I don't believe you. I talked to Reagan last night and she was completely fine with it. I don't know what you are talking about."

"No Amy, I'm telling you to call it a quits now before it's too late."

"No, I want those Tove Lo tickets even if that means I have to make out with my best friend to get them."

"Okay, do what you gotta do. Just don't tell me that I didn't warn you."

So the competition was supposed to be right after my first class. Hopefully Reagan doesn't come in late so I have time to talk to her and see if she's okay with the whole thing.

I'm waiting outside of class for a good ten minutes. I texted Rea and she said she was running a little late so I should just go in without her.

I walked into class and took my usual assigned seat next to Karma.

"Now students, right after this class you are all required to go to the cafeteria to watch Hester's annual kissing competition. You should show some support because these two lovely ladies are participating in the competition." The teacher said pointing in our general direction.

The class wooed and clapped. Out of nowhere Karma grabs my face and gives me a mouthful of tongue. And the class clapped louder.

"Reagan! Why are you late AGAIN?!" The teacher yelled interrupting Karma's forceful kiss.

I immediately flinched from the kiss and made eye contact with a surprised and angry looking Reagan.

"Sorry, there was traffic."

"That's your excuse every day. Next time you are late, with or without a pass, I am giving you detention. This is getting out of hand."

"Okay. I'm sorry." She said while still looking at me with a surprised/sad look on her face.

I felt embarrassed and all I could do was look down.

Class dragged on today. Normally I would spend the entire hour texting Reagan with my phone underneath the desk or she would turn around nonchalantly and wink at me while nobody was looking.

Today she wouldn't text back and not once did she turn around.

I think maybe Shane was right. I don't think I should do this on second thought.

The bell finally rung and Reagan practically ran out of there. I tried to follow her but Karma quickly pulled my arm and kept me back.

"Where do you think you're going, honey?" Karma said through a fake smile and clenched teeth.

…..

I couldn't find Reagan in any of our usual hang out spots. After five minutes of looking I had to go back to the cafeteria so I wouldn't be late for the competition. When I reached the cafeteria and I saw a huge crowd surround our usual table. I managed to make my way through and see Vashti interviewing Karma, with Liam, Duke, Shane, and Reagan sitting at the table as well.

"So Karma what do you think of the competition that will be participating today in the event?"

"What competition? Oh you are talking about Lauren and Tommy, yeah trust me they're nothing compared to me and Amy." Karma slings and arm around me pulling me closer to her.

I just gave a weak smile.

"Hey Karmy, you should give us a preview." Someone from the crowd behind us called out.

"Sure, why not?" Karma says as she moves closer to me.

I shot a quick glance toward Reagan and she looked pissed.

"Ehh. I'm not really feeling that good actually." Moving my head away from Karma.

Karma immediately gave me the death stare.

"Wait is there a possibility that Emily Raudenfeld will not be participating in today's competition?" Vashti asked.

I swear she does that just to piss me off.

"What?! No! She feels fine, right honey?" Karma says slinging her arm around my shoulder.

"Actually honey. I think I'm coming down with a cold. I don't want to get you sick." I say coughing.

"Don't be silly I drink plenty of Vitamin C. Plus we've been practicing all week for this." Karma replies.

"Oh really?" I hear Reagan say in the background.

"Actually I really don't think we should Karma. I think it's the flu."

"No problem, I got my flu shot last week." Karma quickly retorts

"It might be the plague."

"We've got antibiotics."

"So is Karmy going to be participating today or not?" Vashti interrupts.

"Yes. Without a doubt Amy and I will be on that stage." Karma quickly says before I can say anything.

"Will the contestants for the kissing competition please come to the stage for the beginning of the event." Principal Penelope says over the microphone.

"Come on Amy, that's our cue." Karma says pulling me out from the table.

I give Reagan puppy eyes and follow Karma on to the stage. We stand directly across from Tommy and Lauren.

Principal Penelope stands in the center with a microphone in her hand.

"Welcome students to Hester's annual kissing competition. I for one am not the biggest fan of getting teenage hormones roused up but since the days of Woodstock Hester has held this competition yearly and who am I to disrupt tradition." Penelope speaks into the microphone.

"Now before the competition starts are there any last minute couples that wish to enter?" Penelope continues.

"Last call?... Oka-"

"We volunteer." All of the sudden in the back of the cafeteria I see a hand shoot up.

My mouth dropped open as I see it was Reagan's hand that shot up and she was dragging Duke to the stage with her. You can tell it was spontaneous because Duke had the most shocked look on his face.

As Reagan was dragging Duke past us she eyes Karma and I down. She stands adjacent to Tommy and Lauren.

"It seems Reagan and Duke have decided to join the competition." Penelope says to the crowd.

"Are you serious? No you can't let this happen." Lauren yells at Penelope.

"Now before we start. Let me ask one more time. Any last volunteers?" Penelope speaks to the crowd.

"We volunteer."

That was definitely Shane's voice but I had no idea who would volunteer with him. Except… No… No way.

"Is that Liam FUCKING Booker." I hear Karma practically scream under her breath.

"Now we have Shane Harvey and Liam Booker entering the competition."

Shane and Liam walk to the stage and stand adjacent to us.

Karma whispers loudly to them. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

"This is ALL your fault Amy. If you backed out when I told you to then Reagan wouldn't be all psycho jealous dragging Duke into this with her." He angrily whispers to me.

"ME! This is ALL your fault. You told me to do this. Do you really think I want to piss off Reagan? You said she'd be okay with this." I reply.

"Liam why are you doing this?" Karma asks him.

"I'm tired of you always showing off Karmy it's time to show off some Shiam. Plus I actually like Tove Lo."

Wow. Liam has good taste in music.

"…she shows her boobs every concert."

Never mind.

So all the couples on the stage were pissed.

"Are you guys ready?"

"YESS!" We all said in unison.

"Umm okay… I don't understand the change in tone all of a sudden but anyways. A quick summary of the rules. Each couple will have one minute to kiss and when the buzzer goes off they will stop. After all the couples have completed their one minute then the judges will decide who the winner is based on factors such as passion, form, and intensity. We will start with Lauren and Tommy."

"We are ready… to win." Lauren tells Penelope.

"Okay and the clock starts now."

Tommy quickly goes in for the kiss and smacks Lauren right in the face with his nose.

"Oww. You asshole. Watch that beak you almost poked my eye out." Lauren tells Tommy.

And then they start kissing… well if you count Tommy sucking the lips off of Lauren then yeah that's a kiss.

I look over at Reagan and she is looking down at the floor. I don't know what she is thinking about but she looks angry. I hope it's not about me.

"Okay the minute is over. Next we have Reagan and Duke. Are you guys ready?"

She looks over at me and I just shake my head toward her. She looks back toward Penelope and says "yes we are."

I really can't believe she is doing this.

"Okay your minute starts now."

Reagan grabs Duke's face and kisses him with so much force and passion. You could tell Duke was not into it but he was still kissing her back awkwardly. I could hear Shane growling quietly next to me because of that.

You know this really pisses me off that she is doing this. She said she was okay with it. I can feel my blood boiling as the minute seemed to take forever to end.

As their lips part Reagan gives a cute little peck right on Duke's cheek. Smiling like she was in love. That brought an awe from the crowd and right after she glared right at us.

Oh this is so on.

"Very nice. Next is our Homecoming Queens. Ladies are you ready?"

"Yes we are." I say eagerly before Karma can even open her mouth.

"Okay. Begin."

Right then I grabbed Karma's face and poured all my love and lust into that kiss. It was probably the sexiest kiss in all of history. My hands explored her hair and all over her body. I did exactly what we did the first time I kissed her in the gym: I imagined her as Reagan. Right when it felt like it started the buzzer sounded and we had to stop. Just before I started to back away I tugged at Karma's bottom lip and winked at her.

All I could hear was Karma's heavy breathing and it seemed like everyone in the entire cafeteria said "Woah."

I looked over at Reagan with a victorious smirk but she just looked sad. Like really sad, I think I could see tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"That was a VERY passionate kiss coming from our Homecoming queens. Now moving on to-"

"Wait they have to do that over again." Tommy suddenly yelled out.

"Why?" Penelope asks.

"I blinked and I think I missed a second."

You could hear laughter and see the eye roll coming from Lauren made her look like she was possessed.

"Very funny Tommy. Now for our last couple we have Shane and Liam. Ready when you are."

Shane and Liam just nodded. They looked directly toward each other and smiled. Their faces came toward each other and they did barely a peck for about fifteen seconds and then they both couldn't take it anymore.

"Ew. Gross" Shane said followed by a gagging noise from Liam.

"Is that it?" Penelope asks them.

They both just nod in defeat.

"Well that was interesting…. Now the winners will be posted on the school's Tumblr this afternoon. Thank you all for participating in Hester's annual kissing competition." Penelope ended the event and everyone started to leave the cafeteria.

I couldn't find Reagan anywhere she must have left right when Shane and Liam were touching faces.

I decided to give her space and I headed to class. Right before I leave Karma gives me a quick peck on the cheek telling me I did a great job. I know I shouldn't feel bad but that look on Reagan's face killed me. Gosh I'm such an idiot.

…

The rest of the day dragged on and when the end of the day bell rang I went to the parking lot to see if Reagan's jeep was there.

To my surprise it was parked in its usual spot but the car was on and she was in it.

I walked up toward to the passenger side and got in it. Reagan was completely quiet just staring out the window.

"I thought you left." I say quietly breaking the silence.

"You need a ride home so I thought I'd wait for you."

"Thanks that was really swe-"

"Yeah." Reagan says interrupting me. She pulled out of the parking lot and started driving me home. I couldn't tell if she was angry or sad. Probably both.

After about five minutes of complete silence I couldn't take it anymore.

"You know I don't understand what your problem is. You said you had no problem with me doing this." I yell at her.

"Really Amy! Are you that dumb to think that I wouldn't have a fucking problem with MY GIRLFRIEND entering a KISSING competition. Tell me please! What part of that idea sounded good in your head?" She screams back to me.

"Stop trying to change this around. You said you weren't the jealous type."

"Okay. Well you know what? I AM. I am the jealous type over everyone in my life and that's including my fucking GIRLFRIEND." Reagan continued to yell.

"You need to calm down."

"No I can't because I don't understand why you think it was okay to enter this competition in the first place. And I can't believe you had the nerve to ask me like I would be okay with something like this."

"But you said you were okay with this."

"I was trying to be a good girlfriend but in actuality I was being an idiot. You did this all for Karma didn't you?"

"No. I did it so we could win those concert tickets."

"That's complete bullshit. You didn't because you're Karma's little fucking pet. You were before and you still are. Gosh, I can't believe I'm dating such a fucking pussy. " She said shaking her head.

"And I can't believe I'm dating such a bitch. Pull over I can't stand to be in the same place as you." I say opening the car down.

Reagan slows down. "Amy, seriously?! We're not finished here."

"Well I am." I say slamming the door.

I run down the sidewalk with tears starting to fall down my face. It feels just like that night we got in that huge fight at the mechanics shop and spent the night at Griffin Park.

I hear Reagan running. "Amy stop." *cough* "Wait a second. Please." *cough*

Oh shit her asthma. I run over to her as she is almost on all fours gasping for air.

I kneel down next to her. "Reagan, baby where is your inhaler?"

"In (gasp) the glove (gasp) compartment."

"Just calm down I'll go get it." I sprint to her Jeep which was parked on the side of the road. I quickly grabed the inhaler from the glove compartment and run back to Reagan.

"Here just take a deep breath."

Reagan grabs it and inhales a couple of times. I can hear her breathing semi-return to normal.

"Are you okay?" She just replies with a nod.

She then leaned her back on the fence while still sitting on the sidewalk. I sat down next to her.

"Reagan I'm sorry. You are an amazing girlfriend and I am a terrible girlfriend who doesn't deserve you. I shouldn't have entered the competition."

"No Amy, I'm sorry. I should have been more clear and honest. You are an AMAZING girlfriend who I am blessed to have."

I lean over and peck her on the cheek.

"Reagan why were you so upset during the competition?"

"I don't know Amy. I've never seen a kiss that passionate before. Like seeing you kiss Karma in general really bothers me but that I've never seen you kiss her like that. I honestly don't think you've ever even kissed me like that before. I know it's stupid but I am honestly the jealous type"

"… well at least when my Treekiller is involved." She continues bumping my shoulder.

"You know that was almost cute."

"Almost?"

"Almost." I say winking at her followed by a kiss.

"Anyway. I should have toned it down. I just honestly hate seeing you kiss another person in general. Even if it is Duke. I got really angry and I let Karma have it. I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel better I was thinking of you."

I kiss her.

"That does make me feel better but you know what would make me feel great."

I look her over in sexy eyes and go in for another kiss.

"Surprisingly not that. If it were any other day than of course but what would really make me feel better is if you would talk to your mom."

"Seriously, Reagan?"

"Yes. You need to talk to her. Just like I need to go and apologies to two very possessive gay guys as to why I had to kiss one of them."

"LOL at Shane and Liam's kiss." I tell her.

"You call that a kiss? That was more like an awkward face punch."

"No. A face punch was what Tommy did to Lauren. I bet she's gonna have a bruise." I tell her.

"Yeah that was gross. I think it's safe to say that Karma and your plan worked. Your definitely getting those tickets. Let's see if they posted the results."

Reagan takes out her phone and goes to the school's Tumblr page.

"We are definitely getting matching shirts at the concert. I say as Reagan scrolls through her phone.

"Unbelievable." We say in unison.

There was a post saying "Congratulations to Lauren Cooper and Tommy Ortega for winning this year's kissing competition." Reagan immediately put her phone down after that.

"I can't believe after everything we went through they won." I groan.

"Lauren totally bribed the judges."

"You have no idea how much ass kissing I'm gonna have to do to get those tickets." I say.

"Doesn't Lauren hate Tove Lo?"

"Yes but she's still gonna make it hell for me to get those tickets from her."

"Yeah but your used to it."

"Your right. C'mon let's go before your car gets towed."I say getting up and pulling Reagan up with me.

As we walked back to the car hand in hand I said, "You know you look really cute when you are jealous."

She just blushed.

A/N: Since I'm on break I am really gonna try and update more. I have the story planned out and there's many more chapters to go if you guys are still interested. Thanks for staying with me and leave reviews if you'd like.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I hope you all had great holidays. And thanks to you guys who continue reading this story and keep on reviewing. I love all the reviews. This one might seem slow but the next chapters should start getting intense.

Dancing On Glass

"Karma I need your help!" I say urgently into my phone.

"What happened Amy?"

"Lauren's rabbit ran away."

"How'd that happen?"

"I was cleaning his cage and it kept on humping me why I was doing it so I locked him out of the room and he somehow escaped. I can't find him anywhere. Lauren is gonna kill me."

"Is he outside?"

"I don't think so but I'm not sure. Just come over here and help me look for the horny bastard."

"I'll be over soon. Don't worry Amy he's overweight I'm sure he won't get far."

"I don't know he seemed to have plenty of energy jumping all over me."

"Ha. I'll see you in a few." Karma said before she hung up.

Shit. I swore my bedroom door was closed when I put Mr. Fibbles in my room. Stupid rabbit. Honestly what kind of name is that. Fibbles. What the fuck is a Fibbles anyway. I was only cleaning out the cage for those concert tickets. Lauren says I owe her twelve more favors if I want those concert tickets.

I've been searching all over the house and still no sign of him. I'm in the kitchen by the time I hear the knock on the front door. Karma opens it and comes to the kitchen.

"Hey Amy. I hope I can help."

"Thanks bestie. So I'll search down here and you search the second floor. No room is off limits. Have fun." I say.

"Why were you cleaning out the cage anyway? Don't you hate rabbit poo?"

"I hate any type of poo but I owe Lauren if I want those concert tickets."

"I still can't believe her and Tommy won the kissing competition. What else has she made you do?"

"Clean her car, clean her room, and do her calculus homework."

"Eww poor you. I hate Calculus."

"I know that was the worst night of my life."

"How's Reagan?"

"Wait what is this The Late Night Show? Stop asking me all these questions? We have a fat rabbit to look for. And she's good but she won't talk to me until I make up with my mother."

"Okay sorry. Have you though?"

"No. I'm waiting until she comes home from work. Now shut up and go upstairs."

"Got it" Karma replies. She takes off racing upstairs.

I leave the kitchen and go on all fours looking for the rabbit. He sometimes likes to hide under the couch.

"AMY I THINK I….. Oh wait. Wrong kind of bunny this one is made of dust." I hear Karma yell from upstairs.

"You should focus more on cleaning your own room rather than Laurens" She yells again.

"Okay. Shut up and keep looking." I yell back up rolling my eyes.

*creak*

What the…..

Oh shit.

Karma left the fucking front door open.

"KARMA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I scream.

She runs down.

"What happened?"

"What the hell is that?" I say pointing straight at the door.

"A door….. Oh shit." Karma finally realizes what she's done.

"Yeah oh shit. You're right. What are we gonna do? It's been like ten minutes he is definitely gone by now."

"We don't know that. He could still be in the house for all we know."

"I doubt it."

*tires screech*

We both run outside to see my mom's car at a complete halt in the middle of the road.

"Oh fuck. Did my mom just run over Mr. Fibbles?"

"At least we found him." I hear Karma say in the background.

…..

"Karma stop crying." I say turning around to the back seat.

"I can't. He was just there. All flat and dead." Karma says crying in the backseat of my mom's minivan.

"Well that's what happens when you get run over. Get over it."

"I'm never gonna be okay. I just witnessed a rabbit get run over." Karma tells me.

"Well you're not the one who had to shovel it to the side of the road. And then bury it in a shoebox in the backyard."

I turn back around facing forward. My mother was surprisingly quiet but I think it was because things were still a little awkward between us. She looked scared more than anything but who wouldn't. If I just ran over Lauren's rabbit I would be on my knees praying and crying.

"Mom are you sure this is gonna work?" I ask my mother who was currently driving us to the pet store.

"Yes baby. They sell plenty of fat white rabbits at the pet store. All I know is I'm not gonna be the one who tells Lauren that I ran over her favorite pet."

In about ten minutes we reach the pet store and run inside.

"How much time do we have?" My mom asks me.

"About an hour before Lauren gets home."

"Okay, let's get this done."

We spent five minutes looking at all the rabbits and we found the perfect match. He looked just like Mr. Fibbles and was fat too.

We had to get the paper work for the rabbit processed and Karma wandered off in the Hamster section. So it was just me and my mother waiting in the store.

After everything crazy that happened. I forgot that we were still fighting.

"Amy, are you still mad at me?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess."

I felt so uncomfortable. I never really planned on telling my mother until… I don't know. Reagan and I got married.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way. I should have known better." My mother tells me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"I had no idea. But I didn't really want you to find out like that."

"Are you sure you're gay? Maybe it's just a phase? Amy, maybe you haven't found the right b…"My mother's rambling was cut short by my dirty look.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly while looking down.

I take a deep breathe. "It's okay. Look I know that this might have come as a surprise to you which I don't know how. Because reflecting back on my life my whole childhood just screamed 'Lesbian' but you need to understand that I'm still the Amy you gave birth to and raised. I've known I was gay since middle school and was hiding it ever since. If you can love middle school me that means you can still love gay me."

"It's not that I don't love you darling. I'll always love you no matter what. I just don't understand why you would choose that lifestyle for yourself?"

"First off, Mom it's not a choice. I know there's a huge debate but I it's not something you can choose. It's like my entire life I felt different, you know? Except I could never really put a finger on why? I always liked girls more than guys and when I was younger I never knew about being gay. And then one day I find out that you could and it was completely fine, was when I realized. Me being gay just felt better than me being straight. I am physically and emotionally attracted to girls. I like girls just the way you like guys. I still have guy friends, I just can't be with them like that."

"Have you tried to be with a boy? I mean really tried." My mother asks me.

"I just can't. Like I KNOW that I would not like it. It's like you trying to be with a girl. It just doesn't fit."

"I'm sorry I'm asking all these questions. This is so new for me." My mother says tearing up.

"Mom why are you crying?" I sigh.

"I just always dreamed that you would walk down the aisle with a man. You would start a family and be so happy together."

"I thought I was supposed to walk down the aisle with someone I love. Whoever I marry, I'm gonna be happy with. In order for me to be happy it has to be with a girl. Don't you just want me to be happy?"

"Yes I do." She pauses and seems hesitant. " Have you fallen in love with a girl yet?"

"Yeah actually I have." I say staring off into the distance. Smiling like an idiot just at the thought of Reagan.

"Was it the girl I saw you kissing?"

"Yeah that's my girlfriend Reagan. I'm honestly in love with her."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Of course."

"Well, I guess I'm have to meet this special girl whose got my Amy's heart. Can we have her over for dinner?"

"Ummm. Sure. I guess. Thanks mom."

"I love you darling." My mother hugs me.

"I love you too." I say returning the hug.

"So, you are okay with me dating a girl?"

"Yes it will take me some time to adjust but I'm sure I'll love whoever you date if you like them that much."

"Thanks."

Right then, the sales clerk comes back and gives us the finished paperwork and the new who was all cozy in his cage.

"Hope you ladies have a good day." The clerk says as we leave.

My mom stops and says, "Excuse me I have paperwork for a white rabbit and a hamster. We only wanted the rabbit."

"Oh well, your other daughter told me that you guys wanted the hamster as well."

"What other daughter?" We say in unison.

The man gestures with his head to Karma completely awing over a light brown hamster.

She sees us and jumps up and down waving her hand. "Can I keep him, please? He's so cute and soft and sweet."

"Well I guess so, you already bought the damn thing." My mom mumbles under breathe.

"Yeah Karma you can." I say smiling at my adorable best friend.

While in the car my mom said, "You know I really liked that rabbit."

"Yeah it was okay."

"Are you kidding that thing was hilarious?" Karma says from the backseat.

"Remember that time Lauren was trying to show off to your family at the barbecue and he started humping your grandmother when she held him." Karma said.

We all started laughing.

"Oh dear. That was so embarrassing. Mother wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the evening." My mom says giggling.

"Lauren got so pissed." I say chuckling.

"Lauren really should have had him fixed. Maybe he wouldn't have been so eager to leave if she did." I say.

…

We finally made it back in time before Lauren was home and put the new in the cage. It looked like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

My mother wanted to go out with Bruce that night. I had texted Reagan in the car about how my mother and I made up. She said we should all do a group hang tonight and celebrate.

After all the invites were sent out. Karma and I headed over to Olive Garden. I drove in my mother's car.

"Reagan said she was already here. I'm pretty sure she'll be the first one there since Shane is picking up all the guys and we all know how punctual Shane is." I tell Karma.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I think I see Reagan's Jeep."

I parked next to Reagan's jeep and we both got out of the car.

As we were walked inside the restaurant I realized how happy I really was.

"Aaaah, life is good. I have the greatest friend in the world, my mother is on my side, and I'm with the girl of my dreams." I say with my arm draped over Karma's shoulder and a wide smile on my face.

"And I believe Reagan can say the same thing. I mean just look at the way she stares at you when you walk into a room." Karma tells me, gesturing with her head toward Reagan who was standing at the other side of the restaurant.

"I guess" I say modestly.

"What do you mean? You guess? Just look at her over there. Her eyes are locked on you like she just fell completely in love with you again. The way her lips form an eager yet subtle grin. C'mon anyone can read the girl like a book. Anyone except you."

"Yeah, you're right. Do you think I give her the same butterflies she gives me?"

"Butterflies, pssh. It looks like an atomic bomb just went off in her heart right now."

Karma was right. Reagan look so happy looking at me right now.

"Liam just texted me that he's outside with the boys. I'll see you at the table." Karma says, giving me a quick hug before she goes back outside.

"Okay" I turn my attention back on Reagan who is just staring in my direction.

I started closing in. I was about ten feet away from her. The restaurant was a bit filled but her eyes were completely locked on me with the look of happiness.

I can feel my butterflies worsen and I stop for a second to get myself together. But Reagan's eyes keep on moving.

Her eyes keep on moving as I am standing still and she has that same look.

Her eyes are locked on someone who isn't me.

Her grin gets wider as whoever she is comes closer. I stand still with my eyes locked in Reagan's direction with two thoughts.

Who is that? And why does she make my girlfriend so happy?

A/N: Aww. I don't know who I feel worse for. Insecure Amy or . Probably Mr. Fibbles since he's dead. Stay tuned for some drama. The timeline in this story is really behind so look forward to a Halloween chapter coming up. Hope you guys like it.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Read to the end if you want to see shit get real.

Caught In The Crossfire

I stood there frozen in place. It was kind of dark in the restaurant so I really couldn't see who that girl was. I think she had blonde or maybe brown hair. They talked for like a minute and then exchanged a long and sweet hug before the girl left.

"Hey, you okay Amy?" I heard Liam ask behind me.

"Oh, sorry I just zoned out for a second I guess."

"Well Amy did kill a bunny today so." Duke said behind me.

"Karma, what the hel?l I thought you were gonna keep it a secret."

"I thought you said there were no secrets. Besides didn't Bugs Bunny teach you it was Duck season not Rabbit season?" Shane teased me.

"Please guys, I really don't even want to think about today. I feel really guilty for what happened to Mr. Fibbles. If Lauren ever found out she would kill me."

"Wait Lauren has a rabbit named ? And you killed it? I know you were mad about losing the competition but killing her pet seems a little bit too much." Shane told me as we walked to the table Reagan was at.

"Oh shut up. It's a long story which I'm sure Karma can't wait to tell you all about."

"Tell us what?" Reagan said as we approached the table.

"I'll tell you later. Hi honey." For some reason I felt a little uncomfortable hugging Reagan this time.

I need to stop being stupid, I mean it was probably just an old friend. I could probably ask her about it and she would have no problem answering me.

"You okay, Amy?"

"Yeah it's just been an insane day."

"Well I just thought we should all celebrate Amy coming out to her mom. Plus I was really feeling like having delicious garlic bread sticks."

We all sat down. I sat next to Reagan and we were all having a good time as usual. Shane was talking about some of his past hookups in early high school, much to Duke's dismay.

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Who was she? She looked really familiar but I don't think she goes to our school. Reagan seemed to be zoning out more than usual. Looking dreamily out the window.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking about something."

Something or someone?

"I'm really proud of you talking with your mom today." Reagan nudged me.

"Thanks I probably wouldn't have done it without you pushing me to."

After an hour passed, we were all in the middle of eating and I decide to check my phone. There was like 27 missed calls from Lauren and a text from my mother saying, _She knows_. _Feel free to sleep over at Karma's tonight darling. Bring the car back on Monday_. _Good luck sweetie :)_

"Oh shit." I say out loud.

"What happened?" Reagan asks.

"Lauren knows. Crap I have to call her."

"Do you want me to arrange the funeral?" Shane asks me.

"Yes I want to be cremated and put into a Pringles can. Now excuse me while I lose all the hearing in my right ear from Lauren's screaming." I excuse myself from the table.

I walk outside of the restaurant, take a deep breathe, and dial up Lauren's number.

"Amy?" Lauren said in a stern tone.

"Oh hey Lauren. I just saw that you called me like 27 times. What's up?" I say nervous as hell on the phone.

"Where the hell is my bunny?"

"What? He ran away again! I swore I put him back in the cage." I say shocked in the phone.

"No. Where is Mr. Fibbles? The rabbit in my cage is not . That's a girl rabbit in my cage."

My eyes widened in horror. Shit. I can't believe we forgot to check the sex of the rabbit.

"No the sign in the store said it was a male rabbit." I say confidently not realizing that I just gave it all away.

There was a long pause and I was already cringing, preparing for the scream Lauren was gonna let loose.

"Amy. Tell me right now where is Mr. Fibbles."

"Umm he's in the backyard."

"Why is he in the backyard?"

"He wanted to take a… uh.. really long nap." I say hesitantly.

"AMY!" Lauren screams into the phone impatiently.

"Okay Lauren. I'm so so so so so sorry. is dead. Farrah killed him on accident but it was all my fault. It was a compete accident. But it's okay because we got you a new . Well . They look exactly the same and they are both fat so-" Lauren interrupted with full blown screaming

"Amy, I'm gonna kill you! You are such a….."

I'll save you all the swearing.

….

"Okay, I'm gonna need a place to stay tonight." I say walking back to the table rubbing my ear.

"How'd it go?" Shane asks me.

"Lauren threatened to kill me only four times so hopefully she'll get over it. I just have that strange feeling that she is gonna light my whole room on fire if I go back there tonight and I don't want to be in it when she does. So can I crash at yours?" I say asking Karma.

"Of course." Karma replies.

"Amy, my parents won't be home for a couple of days. You could… um… stay at my house if you want, tonight?" Reagan asks timidly.

My eyes widened in surprise and the whole table got quiet. Shane started ooing and gawking.

"Are there gonna be some virginities that are lost tonight?" Shane questioned.

Everyone teased.

"Shut up Shane. I wasn't implying that. You can say no if you want too, Amy." Reagan said looking annoyed.

"No… No I want to." I said hesitantly.

"Okay, cool." Reagan said with a slight grin on her face.

I sat back down next to Reagan and we ended the dinner with only a few minor teases directed at us.

I told Reagan that I was gonna drive Karma home and meet her at her house.

…

"So Amy is tonight gonna be the NIGHT?" Karma asks me while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Seriously, Karma? You sound just like Shane. I don't know maybe."

"Well do you think you're ready?"

I just give a heavy sigh. "I really, really, like her and I'm really nervous about messing things up. I don't think I would ever be ready for something like this. Sleeping with Reagan would be a dream come true and I don't think my brain could handle it." I say honestly.

"Hey, don't pressure yourself. Reagan is really cool and I'm sure she'd have no problem waiting." Karma says rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, well this is Reagan's first time too so. I'm just gonna go with the flow and let whatever happens, happens."

On that note I turned onto Karma's street and turned into her driveway.

"Well I hope that whatever happens you'll be happy. Now don't forget to call me tomorrow and tell me everything that happens. Okay?" Karma says hugging me.

"Yes best friend. I will."

Karma leaves and it's a fifteen minute drive to Reagan's house. With every block that is covered, I can feel my stomach tighten.

Is tonight the night? Does Reagan want this as much as me?

I just try to shake these thoughts out of my head. I'm probably just overthinking. She probably just wants to hang out like normal couples do. Stupid Shane and Karma, they are putting all these ideas in my head.

I pull in to Reagan's house and her car was the only one parked in the driveway. I parked and got out. I made sure I looked good for her before even coming for dinner. I took a deep breath and walked to the front door and knocked.

"Hey beautiful." Reagan says as she opens the door.

"Hey." I say all flirty and nervous as hell.

She takes my hand and leads me inside.

"Well I gave you the grand tour before." She turns around and embraces me.

I think I could smell a hint of alcohol in her breath. "Hey babe, did you have something to drink before I came over?"

"Oh yeah. Just a couple of shots of whiskey but no big deal. So what do you want to do?"

"Umm anything. I don't really care." I say biting my lip.

"Amy are you okay? You seem really nervous. Is it cause of what Shane said earlier? Cause he's out of his mind. I don't want you to think that you have to-" I cut her off with a kiss.

I grab the back of her neck and she goes in for a deeper kiss.

Reagan pulls back for a second and I stop completely. I think I might have completely messed this up.

"Amy are you sure you want to do this?" She says looking into my eyes.

"Yeah I think so, but do you?" I ask her.

She just nods with a slight blush on her face. I start to kiss her cheek and along her jawline.

Her skin feels so soft on my lips and I just continue kissing her beautiful face until I come back to her lips. That's when she takes over control as she kisses me continuously. She grabs my ass and picks me up, carrying me to her room.

She drops me on the bed and takes off her skin tight shirt. She was wearing a black Calvin Klein bra.

She straddles on top of me and pops open the buttons on my blouse and starts kissing my chest. My back is almost in an arch and I start to breathe heavy. Reagan begins to unbutton my jeans and then I flip her over so I am on top.

"You know damn well you're a bottom." I say softly.

"We'll see." She replies smirking, putting her hand on my cheek. I take that hand and start kissing it and then move to her beautiful lips. After our tongues fight for dominance for a couple of minutes I plant wet kisses all along her strong jawline. I move slowly to and caress her neck with my tongue.

I could tell she was getting impatient with her hips moving closer to mine. I decided to go slower and I could hear her moan.

"Oh, please." She said anxiously.

I just moved over to her ear and shushed her before biting her ear lobe as a tease.

My tongue moved down to her chest and I began planting wet kisses down her chest and stomach. When I got near the end of her stomach. I could hear her moan louder.

"Do you like that?" I ask her seductively.

"Yes." She said out of breath.

"Yes, who? I wanna know how much you want it. I wanna hear you say my name Reagan." I say in a low/deep voice.

"I want it so badly Clarke."

What?! Who the fuck is Clarke?

I just stopped dead in my tracks. I was staring straight at her and after like the slowest thirty seconds of my life she finally looked up.

She must have finally realized what she had said because I have never seen look so surprised.

"OH MY GOD AMY I didn't mean that." She says while sitting up.

"Fuck you." I say extremely pissed.

"Wait Amy please. I'm so sorry." Reagan says while grabbing both my arms trying to hold me.

"Who the fuck is Clarke?" I say pushing her away.

"No one. I swear. Amy please don't leave." I say while grabbing my shirt and start speed walking out of her room.

"Oh really no one? Well I'm happy you think about 'no one' when I'm about to lose my virginity to you."

She follows right behind me.

"Amy just wait please." I hear her pleading.

If I wasn't so tired and pissed I would have ran back to her. Everything about her makes me just want to go back. But I can't. I'm too tired tonight.

I slam her front door and get in my mom's car and drive to the only place I know I'm always welcome.

….

"Amy it's okay."

"No it's not. I have no idea what the fuck is going on right now. She's so perfect and I feel like I'll never be good enough for her. I mean who the hell is Clarke and why is Reagan thinking about her when we are about to have sex." I say sobbing on Karma's shoulder.

"Hey, listen I know Reagan is crazy about you. Maybe it was just a slip up. You said you smelled some alcohol on her breath it was probably that. You know she meant Amy it just came out differently. I mean did you see the way she looked at you today. That's someone who is definitely in love, okay?"

"That's the thing. She wasn't looking at me at the restaurant. Right when you left it turned out she was staring at someone else. I have no idea who it was but they talked for like a minute and Reagan looked really happy. I don't know maybe I'm just over reacting or I'm letting the tiredness think for me. It just was such a perfect moment and then she completely ruined it. It sucks that I wasn't the one who was making her happy. You know?"

"Hey you know what screw relationships. I just got in a fight with Liam an hour ago too. Tomorrow is Sunday. Let's just act like we never fell in love for one day, tomorrow and hang out in the house like lazy bums for old times' sake. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." I say sniffling.

That night, although, I did fall asleep in the arms of someone I truly loved. It wasn't the person's arms that I wanted to fall asleep in.

….

Sunday was nice. Karma made it as relaxing and fun as possible. She took away my phone and turned it off and the entire day we just laid down and watched movies.

After like all the Hunger Games and half of the Twilight series we took a break and I sneaked away and checked my phone. It was what I expected.

Ten missed calls from Reagan. Six voicemails of her apologizing. Fifteen text messages to see if I'm okay. And three _Fuck you_ 's from Lauren.

I felt bad and texted her _. 'I don't hate you. I am just kind of mad. I'll talk to you tomorrow.'_

I put the phone back and continued enjoying Karmy time today. It was really nice and really needed.

"Thanks for doing this." I say while Breaking Dawn part two starts playing.

Karma just tells me to be quiet but gives a 'you're welcome' wink back to me.

…..

Monday rolled around and I dropped off my mother's car in the morning and then caught the bus on the way to school. I was lucky enough to avoid Lauren all morning. But knowing me, my luck would run out pretty shortly.

As I strolled onto campus Shane came out of nowhere and draped his arm across my shoulder.

"So do I need to put up a 'lost' sign for your virginity? Or do you still have it intact? Remember oral still counts as sex."

"Oh shut up. I'm not saying a word."

"Hey I'm just messing with you. Did you hear about the new girl? Some Floridian chick."

"No, nor do I care."

"I don't know, I heard she's smoking hot maybe she'll give you some eye candy to stare at around here besides Reagan."

"Reagan is all the eye candy I need."

"Suit yourself. Looking is not cheating just like window shopping is not stealing. See you later Emily."

"Bye Shane." I say rolling my eyes.

Some people are eye catchers but Shane is just an eye roller. That's all I seem to do when he is around. I still love him though.

I walked into Math right on time. I sat down in my usual seat in the middle row with Karma on my right and an empty desk on my left. This was my favorite seat because I had the best view of Reagan from here but of course that desk was empty at the moment because she was gonna be late again.

I took out my notebook and was looking down and started solving the daily math problem.

"Students, we will have a new student coming to our class. I expect you to all treat her with open arms."

Aww damn. Why does she have to be in this class? I really hope she doesn't sit next to me. I'm not in the friendly mood today. If you know what I mean.

I hear the door open but I don't look up. I know it's Reagan running late 'cause of traffic'.

"There she is. Here's our new student. Say hi to Clarke."

Right then I broke the lead in my pencil. I slowly raise my head up and look toward the front of the room.

Oh shit. It was her. The girl from Reagan's photo album. That was the new girl. The girl that stole Reagan's heart for the first time. Reagan's first love, her ex-girlfriend. That's Clarke!

My mouth dropped open. The shock was clear on my face and I saw her give me a curious look before she sat in Reagan's empty desk.

"Oh sorry sweetheart, that seat is reserved for my worst student. You can take the empty seat next to Amy over there in the green shirt."

Oh no.

She walks over slowly and it looks like she is studying the entire room. Pictures did not do her justice. She looked beautiful in the photographs but in real life she was drop dead gorgeous. Plus she had really big boobs.

She sits down and looks over in my direction and gives me a quick smile.

"Hi, I'm Clarke."

I know. You bitch. You were ruining my life before I even met you.

"Cool. I'm Amy." I say looking at her quickly and then looking straight down at the unsolved math problem on my desk.

I could see the uncomfortable shift she did in her new seat.

"Well speaking of the devil." My math teacher said as the door creaked open again.

Reagan walked in and stopped dead in her tracks. She must have glanced at both of us about a million times before the teacher said, "Reagan stop holding up the class and take a seat."

She did exactly that before giving a quick glance at Clarke not me. Then turning back around.

Yeah. I am definitely looking forward to winter break.

A/N: I hope you didn't forget about Reagan's ex. It's chaper 12 if you need refreshing. I hope you liked it. Please comment your thoughts. I'm dying to know if you enjoyed this chapter. Btw Clarke looks like Clarke (Eliza Taylor) from the 100. Sorry I suck at coming up with names.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry once again for taking forever to update. I'm finally on Spring Break so I decided to write a chapter. Hopefully I can post another before the break is over. I'm still recovering from Clexa being sunk too. March has been a bad month for the lesbians: Clexa is done and Reagan isn't gonna be in Season 3 of Faking it, FML. Anyway hope you guys like this.

Girls Like Girls and Boys

Math class seemed to go by extremely slow and you could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

During class Karma passes me a note.

It read, "Is that THE 'CLARKE'?"

I nod. And Karma just mouthed a wow.

*bell rings*

"Class dismissed" The teacher called out.

I walked out of the door and Reagan was right outside of the classroom waiting. She looked worried or even stressed out.

"Waiting for me or Clarke?" I say with a fake smile and walk by her.

"You. It's always gonna be you." She replies walking after me.

"Amy I'm so sorry about Saturday night. Please let me explain." She says grabbing my arm and leading me to a vacant hallway."

I fold my arms and say, "I don't know Reagan that was pretty messed up."

"Listen. You have every right to be mad at me. I really fucked up. I just saw Clarke that night at Olive Garden for the first time in years. I just never thought I would ever see her and it just brought up a lot of old memories. And then later on, when I realized that you were spending the night I got really nervous and had something to drink to help settle my nerves. I swear that was the alcohol talking."

"I don't know you really hurt my feelings. I really can't do this if you aren't in this with me a hundred percent." I tell her honestly.

"Amy."

I roll my eyes.

She gently grabs my face and we she stares into my eyes.

"Amy. I'm in love with you. Not anyone else. Clarke was just a middle school thing. Okay? Nothing more."

I just nod my head. Trying hard to believe her. She is my girlfriend I have to trust her.

"I don't know Rea. You guys seemed really close."

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about. That was a long time ago and we both moved on. I'm pretty sure she's straight now anyway. Please believe me, when I say I have my eyes only on you."

"Okay. I believe you."

She gives me a really tight hug. She kisses me multiple times on my cheek and my mouth.

I start to laugh.

"Hey, so a friend of Duke's is having a Halloween party and it is across the city. I don't think anyone from Hester is gonna be there so we could maybe go as a couple. Do you wanna go this Saturday?"

"Yeah sounds like a date."

Reagan gets really happy and hugs me again.

"I can't wait to see what little sexy costume you come up with."

"We can't do a couples costume?"

"No for Instagram purposes and just in case anyone from Hester is at the party. You could couple with Karma if you want but we can't. I'm sorry"

"It's okay."

"I have to go get something from my Jeep. I'll see you in the cafeteria. Tell Karma and Liam about the party too. But make sure the word doesn't spread around okay?"

"Yeah. See you later."

After looking both ways Reagan kisses me on the lips and leaves.

I start walking to the cafeteria. As I'm walking I see Clarke across the school yard at a table eating lunch by herself. She looked a little lonely. I kind of feel sorry for her. She does a small wave over at me and I pretend that I didn't see her.

I don't know how to feel about anything at this point.

I enter the cafeteria and sit down at the table.

"Hey guys." It was just Liam, Karma, and Duke.

When the guys are preoccupied I lean over next to Karma and whisper, "No one else knows that Clarke is Reagan's ex so don't say anything."

Karma gives me a wink and a nod.

Shane comes by with a tray and says, "I just got a peak of the new girl sitting alone outside. Man is she gorgeous. Have you guys seen her?"

Yeah, more than I should have.

"Yeah she's in our Math class." I tell him.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Shane says while he takes a bite out of an apple.

"So….." Shane continues.

"What?" Karma and I say in unison.

"Who's team do you think she plays for?" Shane asks.

Reagan comes out of nowhere. "Oh please no talk of soccer. I get enough of that at the garage."

Shane just gives her a "what are you talking about" look.

"Wait, you guys aren't talking about a sport, are you?" Reagan asks.

"No. I was just asking Amy if she thinks the new girl plays for team lesbo." Shane says matter of factly.

I just roll my eyes at the question.

Reagan just stands there and thinks for a second.

Reagan doesn't respond and just sits down. She looks very pensive.

"So you think she's straight?" Liam asks.

"Why do you care?" Karma asks immediately after.

He just puts up his hands and says, "I just heard she's really pretty and my friend was interested in her, that's all."

"What friend? Little Liam?" Karma replies.

Liam responds with a sigh.

"No but in all seriousness one of you ladies needs to make friends with her real quick." Shane points at the girls.

"Why?" We all say in unison.

"I think she'd be a good added member to this group. Plus I want to get to her before Lauren sinks her teeth into her."

"No Shane the group is fine. We are all even here, we don't need a seventh wheel." I say referring to more myself than Clarke.

"Fine, if you guys don't. I will." Shane says.'

"Shane seriously. Don't. End of story." Karma replies.

"What? Are you guys jealous of the new girl? I thought we were all happily coupled." Shane says.

*bell rings*

With that we all left the cafeteria and went to class. Before we left, Karma threatened Shane with a plastic spoon. She told him to stay away from the new girl. All I could do is pray and hoped that he listens.

…

I didn't see Clarke for the rest of the day which was a relief. I guess I only have to deal with her in math class. It doesn't help though with Shane because he won't shut up about her. I think he might be in love with her. That'd be amazing. Shane and Clarke together so I don't have to worry about my girlfriend falling back into love with her all over again. But then Duke would be pretty pissed. Ugh in all the high schools in the world why did she have to walk into this one? I totally butchered that quote didn't I?

…..

 _*Ughh*_

 _*What?*_

 _*Babe I don't feel good. My stomach :/*_

 _*Aww I'm sorry. Do you want me to bring you donuts?*_

 _*Amy, I'm sick. Not you*_

 _*Fine chicken noodle soup for you and donuts for me*_

 _*No, it's fine. Just tell Mr. G that I'm gonna miss his class today.*_

 _*That'll probably make his day. Do you think he'll give me extra credit if I tell him?*_

 _*HAHA YOU'RE SO FUNNY (I'm being sarcastic). Ask for make up hw.*_

 _*Homework that you'll probably never do. Okay fine.*_

 _*Exactly. Thanks babe. You're the best.*_

 _*Hope you feel better. XOXO*_

I place my phone down back on the night stand. Aww Reagan is sick and she's not gonna be in class today. She's the only thing that makes that dreaded class bearable.

It was Tuesday, meaning one day closer to the weekend. Which I was thankful for. I walked into class and saw that there was a substitute. Unfortunately, right before I had the opportunity of turning around to leave and skip class the sub caught me.

"You better not be leaving young lady." He tells me.

Oh man. It's one of those subs. I would be lying if I said Reagan didn't have some influence on my personality since we started dating.

"Of course not, sir." I say quickly sitting in my seat.

The substitute was this really old, nerdy guy wearing a plaid shirt with suspenders. Basically a really old, lame, and dusty Bill Nye.

 _*It's your lucky day. We have a sub.*_

 _*What! That's awesome*_

 _*For you. This guy looks like a total tight ass. FML*_

 _*Sorry Babe (I'm being sarcastic again). Miss you though.*_

 _*of course you are, and me too.*_

As I'm smiling at my phone, I hear "Young lady put your phone down. What's your name? I better not have any more trouble coming from you today."

I accidently let an eye roll slip and I know the sub saw me.

"Sorry, won't happen again."

As I say that Clarke walks in and sits in her assigned seat which was unfortunately right next to mine.

"It better not. And now class. Mr. Gordon is absent today and I will be filling in for him today. I am Mr. Hanes. Mr. Gordon left me specific instructions today which I will read to you directly off the paper." He picks up a paper and reads off of it.

"First off, No cellphones" Everyone sighs to that.

"Secondly, if a Ms. Reagan Cortes comes in late, rolls her eyes, talks back, or talks at all, give her a detention." Everyone laughs a little. I can't help to smirk. Oh if only Reagan was here.

"I'm assuming that you are Reagan?" The sub points at me.

"No actually, I'm Amy."

"Oh well, I have my eye on you Amy and I will be leaving a note for Mr. Gordon on behalf of your behavior."

Oh. Gawd. This guy is gonna make this class the longest it's ever been.

The substitute continues, "Lastly, I have assigned for you and a partner…" everyone cheers and I wink over at Karma.

"Not so fast… I have assigned for you and a partner, which I have also assigned, to complete this worksheet for a quiz grade. You have all class period. Any misbehavior will be reported to me by the substitute via email and the consequences will be severe."

Yeah, like this sub knows how to write an email. He looks like someone death forgot about. I bet he exhales dust when he breathes. Quick someone get me an oxygen mask before I suffocate in here.

Man what kind of lame ass teacher gives us assigned partners. Boy this is gonna be fun.

"Alright now I will read off the partners from this list."

I keep my fingers crossed in hopes that Karma and I will end up together.

"Karma and Steven"

Shit.

"Rachel and Madden, Naomi and Emily"

Alright Father Time. Say my name before I end up looking like you.

"Clarke and _Amy"_ He says with resentment.

OH HELL NO. I'm about to fake a heart attack to get out of here.

"Clarke, listen sweetheart, if Amy gives you any trouble at all let me know. I'll just add it to the list." The substitute directs at Clarke and she responds with a slight nod and an awkward smile.

What is this guys problem? I look over at Karma and she gives me the pity eyes.

"Ian and Mickey, and Stevie and Ally. I'm passing out the worksheet now. I want the talking kept to a minimum. Put your desk together and please begin."

I look over at Clarke and she smiles at me. I already hate this.

I reluctantly bring my desk and put it next to hers.

"What's that guys problem? Did you kill his pet rabbit or something?"

"WHAT! No! I don't kill rabbits." I say defensively. How does she know I kill rabbits? Well a rabbit, which was on accident.

"Relax I was kidding. Anyway looks like for the first ten problems we'll need the textbook. I forgot mine could we use yours?"

"Sure." I reach into my bag and bring out the textbook and hand it to her.

While she flips through the pages, I text Reagan.

 _*I hate you. This sub is the absolute worst. He called me out like three times already*_

 _*WOW. I guess my bad girl vibes are finally rubbing off on you. Nothing is hotter than a good girl who acts tough.*_

 _*Acts? Please I am. But you should have seen it. Mr. G totally called you out. He like dragged in you in note form. It was hilarious.*_

 _*Are you serious?! Don't even get me started on that man*_

"Oh." I hear Clarke say.

I look up and see the picture Reagan and I took at the graveyard that first night we hung out. I guess I used it as a bookmark while I was doing math homework last night. I made a bunch of copies and I guess I forgot that it was in my textbook.

"Oh let me just take that." I put the picture in my folder.

"So did you find the problems?" I ask her to kill the awkward silence.

"Yeah they're here."

We silently work on the problems for the first couple of minutes and then Clarke breaks the silence.

"So are you dating anyone?"

"Why?" Yeah your ex and she's happy with me. So get the hell out of my business.

"I was just wondering"

"Yeah, I'm dating Re… Karma. We won Homecoming Queens." I caught myself.

"Oh that's pretty cool." She says in a happier tone.

"And you?"

"No, my last relationship ended in Florida. He didn't want to do long distance."

Oh thank goodness, she's straight. This is the first time I've been happy that it was just a phase for a girl. But I still have a bad feeling about her for some reason.

"Aww too bad." I say trying to contain my eagerness. Clarke gives me a weird look.

"It's no big deal. It was nothing serious."

"So how do you like Hester?" I say trying to make small talk.

"It's different, that's for sure."

"Yeah this place is just full of pleasant surprises."

….

Clarke and I were the first ones to finish the worksheet. It turns out she's a math genius or whatever. We didn't talk much and we went our separate ways.

I was at the cafeteria waiting for my crew to get out of class. They all finally came, with Shane being last.

"Hey Shane, you might have a chance with your girl crush. Turns out Clarke is straight." I tell him.

"Really? You asked her?" Karma asks.

"Well she just nonchalantly mentioned that she recently broke up with her BOYfriend. So you're just gonna have to deal with us lesbos for now."

"So she's single?" Liam asks followed by Karma hitting him with her purse.

"I don't know my gaydar says something else. But I guess you're right." Shane mentions.

Well I sure hope so.

….

I walked into and was immediately greeted by a glare from my teacher.

The bell rang and Mr. Gordon began talking, "The substitute had nothing negative to say about the class as a whole probably because a certain individual was absent yesterday." The teacher says looking at Reagan.

"However, I am disappointed to see a note left about Amy. According to Mr. Hanes you were disrespectful multiple times throughout the period. I thought you knew better but it's probably because of who you've been hanging out with lately." Mr. G was once again inferring about Reagan.

Reagan looks back at me and winks.

"I graded the worksheets and congrats to Clarke and Amy on receiving a 110%. The highest in the class."

Clarke didn't come to math class that morning which relieved me a bit. Hopefully she was just put into the wrong math class or something and she got herself switched out.

*bell rings*

"Hey! I missed you." Reagan says hugging me tightly.

"Hey. Me too."

"So I guess you're my new partner in crime. I gotta admit, it's pretty hot to see you get scolded by my archenemy like that."

"Well you should have seen me yesterday." I say walking down the hallway with her.

I don't know if it's cause I haven't seen her in a day but she looked so cute today.

"Hey, I left my history textbook in my car. You want to go get it with me?" Reagan asks.

"Sure." I say blushing a little bit.

"What?" She asks eagerly.

"Nothing." I say continuing to blush.

"No seriously. Is there something in my teeth? I may have had spinach pizza for breakfast this morning." She says showing her teeth, bringing her head toward me.

"Eww no." I push her head away laughing. "That's so unhealthy. Who has pizza for breakfast? Especially after being sick yesterday."

"Ummmm coming from the girl whose body composition is 80% donuts and 25% diet soda? Besides it was spinach pizza. So yeah that's healthy. And I feel completely fine."

We left the Math building and made it to the parking lot.

"Whatever you say." She knows 80 and 25 doesn't equal a 100 right? "Ummm babe you doing okay in math right?"

"Yeah I'm like two percent away from a C. "She says confidently.

"Right? So yeah, I'm gonna start tutoring you in math okay?"

"Okay. But are you gonna tell me why you were blushing?"

We were getting closer to the Jeep.

"No." I teased her. I grabbed her keys.

"Stop. We're gonna be late for lunch. I don't want to hear Shane bitching at me." Reagan pleads with me.

"Fine. Come and get them." I say running to the Jeep, opening it, and climbing to the back seat and then shutting the back door.

Reagan came quickly behind me, opening the door and shutting it behind her.

"Aww, are you out of breath smoker?" I say teasing her.

"This is not like you. Oh my goodness." Reagan says giggling.

I keep the keys behind my back.

"Are you okay? Where's my innocent Shrimp girl?" Reagan says smiling reaching around me for my keys.

I plant a wet kiss on her cheek.

She looks at me with a slight smirk on her face.

"Are you gonna tell me why you were blushing?" She whispers to me.

"I just think you're really cute, that's all" I say kissing her again. This time on the lips. A little softer than the last.

Reagan reaches in for a long kiss. I kiss her back, grabbing the back of her neck. She gently falls on top of me as we begin our passionate kissing spree.

All of a sudden. I hear a phone vibrating.

Reagan sighs and rest her head in the crook of my neck.

"Its Shane isn't it?" I ask her.

"Probably." Her voice all muffled from talking into my neck.

"Uggh. Okay. I guess we better go before we get in trouble with mom. Remember the last time we missed lunch to make out in your car and he gave us this ten minute lecture."

"You guys really need to understand how important are daily lunches are. We are supposed to be this big family and we only have one more year together and you guys are ruining it because you don't know how to control your lesbian hormones." Reagan says imitating Shane's voice perfectly.

I laugh as we climb out of the Jeep and walk to the cafeteria.

"I wish I could kiss you in public." Reagan tells me.

"Me too. Maybe one day. Or at least we can kiss at this party Saturday."

"Oh we are gonna do way more than kiss. I'm gonna be grinding up on you all night. Are you gonna tell me who you're gonna be?" She says lifting her sexy eyebrows toward me.

"We'll see and no it's a surprise." I say smiling as we walk into the cafeteria.

As we walk toward the table, Duke and Karma were already there but I see that someone is sitting in my seat next to Shane. Their head was down probably texting something under the table so I wasn't sure who it was.

It's funny, she kinda has blonde hair, like Clarke. But it can't be her since Clarke totally wasn't in math class this morning.

And then I saw her look up. Aww shit. It was Clarke.

"Hey Girls! Have you met Clarke?" Shane says all happy with his arm around Clarke.

"Yeah Shane I have." I say extremely pissed, through gritted teeth. I looked over at Reagan and she was stuck in place with her eyes open in a bit of a shock.

"Well then take a seat." He continues.

"She's in MY seat." I tell Shane through gritted teeth.

"Well you could always sit next to your girlfriend KARMA." He responds as I role my eyes and take a seat next to Karma. I give her a routine peck on the lips just in case someone was watching us.

Reagan sits down quietly next to Duke. Not saying a word.

"So anyway I found Clarke, here, walking to class this morning all by herself and convinced her to skip and go shopping with me."

"Wow Shane! Great role-modeling." Duke says sarcastically.

"Hey, we needed costumes for the Halloween party this Saturday. I'm gonna be a police officer and Clarke is gonna be slutty Britney Spears."

Fuck. I was gonna do that. Well not the slutty part but still.

"Hey not slutty." Clarke replies.

"What are you gonna dress up as Karma?" Shane asks.

"Nurse and Liam is gonna be a doctor."

"Isn't that a couples costume? Aren't you dating Amy?" Clarke asks.

"Oh yeah, but Liam is my gay best friend so it doesn't matter."

I looked puzzled at Karma but I guess that's her way of a save.

"Hey guys." Liam finally comes by and sits down.

"Hey Karma's G.B.F" Shane says.

"What?" Liam asks.

"Oh nothing. Now Duke you can't just be a mechanic. You need an actual costume. Like maybe a male stripper. How bout Magic Mike?" Shane asks him.

Duke just gives Shane an extremely dirty look. "No."

"Why don't you do a couples costume with Reagan?" Karma asks him.

I see Clarkes face turn into a slight frown.

"What no? I have my own idea already." Reagan responds, a lot quieter than usual.

"I'll probably go as Maverick from Top Gun." Duke ends up saying.

"Top Gun that's my ex-girlfriends favorite movie." Clarke says.

"Wait! You're gay?" We all say in unison.

"No." Clarke says slowly.

"Oh you mean ex-girlfriend. Like platonically." Shane says.

"No. I dated her."

"But I thought you dated a guy." I asked her.

"Yeah I did."

"Wait so gay or straight? Make up your mind."

"Why is this a big deal? Both and none. Have you guys heard of being bisexual?"

"Oh shit, I didn't even think of that" Shane says.

"Yeah, not many people do." She replies.

"Well, maybe we can change that relationship status of yours. Do you have your eye on anyone at the moment?" Shane asks.

"Yeah I kinda do" Clarke says barely audible while giving a hopeful glance over at Reagan.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is the Halloween party. I appreciate all comments and reviews. I'll try to update this week. I dedicate this chapter to Lexa. R.I.P.


End file.
